Spyro X Marvel Cinematic Universe Interactions
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Our favorite duo of dragons are back, and this time, they're preparing to face the best and the worst of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Much like my Overwatch and Injustice series, this is just a collection of interactions between our favorite heroes. At this point, there will not be endings for them, as there's no game to use here. Rated T for safety. I own nothing. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Now this is going to be interesting. This new tale is based in a rather long story. I received a message from a user named TheDragonSaver, love the name by the way, regarding an idea of theirs. The idea? A story similar to my Injustice and Overwatch intros series, but using Marvel characters. The idea was a good one, and he already ran with it in his tale "Spyro Heroes: Operation Marvel". But of course, I won't let anyone hold a monopoly on this sort of idea, especially since we both like the idea.**

 **So today, to replace the beloved Silent Hill Sunday, I will be starting my own Marvel interactions series. This one will be a little bit more difficult as there really isn't a game like Injustice or Overwatch I can really use for this. But, hey. I'll just make this up as I go. Now to make things a little bit easier for myself, I will only be using Heroes and Main Villains from the Marvel Cinematic Universe films, to make things a little bit easier. And no, that does not include the Netflix series, Agents of SHIELD, Runaways, Inhumans, Cloak and Dagger, or any character who showed up connected to them. So sadly, no Ghost Rider or Phil Coulson.**

 **So with that, let's get going. Click over to the next chapter for the first character up.**


	2. Spyro vs Iron Man

**Alright, our first character up is going to be Iron Man, considering Tony Stark here is often seen as the sort of patriarch character of the MCU. Even though the 2008 Hulk film was technically first. Regardless, there will be eight interactions per character. Why eight? Well my Injustice series was 10, and Overwatch is 6, so I'm going in the middle ground here. So, let's get started. Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Iron Man: Don't you have a treasure hoard to guard?

Spyro: Not funny, Tony.

Iron Man: I was going to offer you a security position.

Spyro: What sort of mechanical monstrosity are you?

Iron Man: Now that's just harsh, Spyro.

Spyro: How do you know who I am?!

Iron Man: I've faced a lot of crazy things, but nothing like you.

Spyro: I can say the same with certainty.

Iron Man: This should be interesting.

Spyro: You said you needed my help, Tony. What for?

Iron Man: Testing whether your mana can act as a core for the Arc Reactor.

Spyro: It's certainly possible, I think.

Iron Man: You remind me of a friend of mine.

Spyro: Let me guess, Cap?

Iron Man: Spot on, but without the beard.

Spyro: So you built your first suit in a cave with shrapnel in your heart?

Iron Man: The Arc Reactor tech saved me. The suit got me out of there.

Spyro: But the mind behind it was calm enough to work both.

Iron Man: You ready for a brawl?

Spyro: You reek of whiskey. Have you been drinking again?

Iron Man: Please. I took down the Hulk while hungover.

Spyro: So you're the Iron Man.

Iron Man: And you must be this Spyro I've heard so much about.

Spyro: Let's hope that armor's heat resistant.


	3. Cynder vs Iron Man

**Now Cynder takes on Iron Man. Let's wrap this up.**

Iron Man: Terror of the Skies?

Cynder: Don't go there, Tony.

Iron Man: That actually has a nice ring to it.

Cynder: So you're the Iron Man.

Iron Man: You must be Cynder then.

Cynder: Hope you're ready for this.

Iron Man: Another dragon? What's going on here?

Cynder: Sounds like you know where Spyro is. Tell me.

Iron Man: FRIDAY, start recording this. Sounds like it'll be needed.

Cynder: The Accords will tear apart the Avengers, Tony.

Iron Man: We need to be held accountable.

Cynder: I'm not disagreeing! There's a compromise somewhere!

Iron Man: I was held hostage by terrorists and forced to make them a weapon.

Cynder: At least you didn't _become_ the weapon.

Iron Man: Okay, you've got me beat.

Cynder: You just cobbled your first suit together in a cave?

Iron Man: Sounds like we both know how to improvise weapons.

Cynder: You can handle that, I _am_ a weapon.

Iron Man: I don't get what Spyro sees in you.

Cynder: The lingering good even I sometimes miss.

Iron Man: Now that's the most beautiful thing I've heard all day.

Cynder: You think your so tough. Take away the suit and what's left?

Iron Man: Genius, millionaire, philanthropist.

Cynder: Nothing about combat skill.

 **And that's the end for Iron Man. Now, here's a little more about the plan I didn't mention last time. After I complete a couple of Heroes, I will move on to the Main Villains they faced. Expect the first villains after I add in all of the Avengers. So, who's up next? Tune in next week for that. Same time… same channel!**


	4. Spyro vs Black Widow

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series. Today, I have finalized the plan a bit more. Now I have a rough plan for the Avengers, at least. With Iron Man out of the way, I will be putting the remaining 5 in a mix of chronological order based on the MCU timeline and chronological order based on film release date. So that does not mean Hulk is last, as well as explains why Captain America wasn't first. I'll clarify when I get to his chapter. But anyways, onto today's entry. The next Avenger to debut chronologically was in Iron Man 2, and it was Black Widow. Yes, Black Widow technically appeared that far back in the timeline. Let's just get into it.**

Black Widow: Okay, now I know I'm seeing things.

Spyro: I'm entirely real, Black Widow.

Black Widow: Wanda, you'd better be messing with me right now.

Spyro: You must be this Black Widow I've heard so much about.

Black Widow: Cynder's talked a lot about you, Spyro.

Spyro: She's spoken of you quite a bit as well, Natasha.

Black Widow: I've heard you're a pretty good combatant.

Spyro: I don't like to brag, but I can hold my own.

Black Widow: We'll see about that.

Spyro: I've read your records.

Black Widow: I've got some red in my ledger. But I'm working on it.

Spyro: It's a testament to your skill, and your terrifying efficiency.

Black Widow: So you're joining the Avengers?

Spyro: Cynder and I are certainly considering it.

Black Widow: It'll be good to have you on the team.

Spyro: Up for a sparring match, Romanov?

Black Widow: Be warned, I've not yet been beaten.

Spyro: I appreciate a challenge.

Black Widow: So, you and Cynder?

Spyro: And you and Banner?

Black Widow: To each their own.


	5. Cynder vs Black Widow

**Now Cynder takes on Black Widow. I've been looking forward to this!**

Black Widow: You and I have a lot in common.

Cynder: It seems on every world I go to there's someone like us.

Black Widow: I don't know whether to be depressed or ecstatic about that.

Cynder: So you were trained into being a living weapon against your will?

Black Widow: Eventually the cold façade became reality.

Cynder: I get that feeling all too well.

Black Widow: The Red Room made me who I am.

Cynder: They gave you the training. They don't define you.

Black Widow: I think the sterilization says otherwise.

Cynder: Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow

Black Widow: Cynder, the Terror of the Skies

Cynder: Up to wager on this match?

Black Widow: I've read your history.

Cynder: I know, I've got a lot of red in my ledger.

Black Widow: As do I.

Cynder: Loki try to guilt trip you too?

Black Widow: Classic "red in the ledger" play.

Cynder: For a god of mischief, he's really not that smart.

Black Widow: So, you and Spyro?

Cynder: And you and Hawkeye?

Black Widow: He's married. We just work well together.

Cynder: Up for a sparring match, Romanov?

Black Widow: Fair warning. I'm tougher than I look.

Cynder: Trust me, so am I.

 **And that concludes Black Widow. Next week, we start to hit a complicated point in the timeline. Now to address a concern regarding Captain America's placement, as stated, my plan is a mix of event timeline order and release date order. And to add a loophole, part of the first Captain America film took place in the present day, so I count that as my reasoning to put him where he will be. So, which Avenger is next? You'll see next week. Same time… same channel!**


	6. Spyro vs The Incredible Hulk

**Welcome back to the Marvel Intros. This week, I'm going to clear up some confusion. I said these next few would be a little confusing. Mostly because these next three characters are ordered based on a mix of official timeline and film releases. With that, I'll clarify more, in the timeline, the events of these next two characters happened at the same time. So, today's character is the Hulk. As the 2008 Incredible Hulk film, which is the canon Hulk film in the MCU, took place around the same time as another Marvel film, and they'll be the entry after this. Now as for the intro style, I plan to handle Hulk the same way I handled Enchantress back in Injustice. You'll see what I mean in a moment. So let's get going then!**

Bruce Banner: You sure you want to do this, Spyro?

Spyro: Let's just say the jolly green giant and I have a score to settle.

Hulk: Then Hulk smash puny grape dragon!

Spyro: Dr. Banner?

Hulk: No Banner! Only Hulk!

Spyro: Came at a bad time then.

Bruce Banner: You should probably run.

Spyro: I think I can handle this.

Hulk: You'll regret that!

Spyro: Feeling better, Hulk?

Hulk: (Roars)

Spyro: Taking that as a yes.

Bruce Banner: Spyro… run…

Spyro: I'm not leaving while you need help, Bruce!

Hulk: Hulk SMASH!

Spyro: Dr. Banner! You're back! Where have you been?

Hulk: Hulk is in control!

Spyro: Okay, guess I'll ask you, Hulk.

Bruce Banner: There's a great threat coming this way.

Spyro: I've heard. Thanos. With the Hulk, we're ready.

Hulk: NO!

Spyro: Hulk, can we talk about what happened?

Hulk: NO!

Spyro: We're going to get nowhere with that attitude.


	7. Cynder vs The Incredible Hulk

**Now Cynder takes on the Hulk. I can only see this going well.**

Bruce Banner: Cynder… you should run…

Cynder: The Hulk doesn't scare me.

Hulk: Hulk should!

Cynder: Sun's getting low, big guy.

Hulk: You're not Widow!

Cynder: Okay, Hulk is more coherent than I thought!

Bruce Banner: I've seen a lot of crazy things.

Cynder: In that much we're alike.

Hulk: Hulk doesn't care!

Cynder: You don't seem that tough.

Hulk: Hulk strongest there is!

Cynder: Says everyone I've ever beaten.

Bruce Banner: Has anyone ever told you your kind of terrifying?

Cynder: Yes. And I don't mind it.

Hulk: Now Hulk is scared…

Cynder: Ready for this, Hulk?

Hulk: Blade dragon not scare Hulk!

Cynder: I really should.

Bruce Banner: You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

Cynder: People say the same thing about me.

Hulk: HULK NOT SCARED!

Cynder: Sounds like that Thanos guy was tough.

Hulk: Blade dragon have no idea.

Cynder: Whatever comes, we're ready for him.

 **And I'll end it there for today. Now next week, a character who's first film overlaps with Hulk's film. That should give it away, I'd think. To see if your hypothesis turns out correct, tune in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	8. Spyro vs Thor

**Welcome back to the Marvel Intros! Today, I said I would reveal what hero the 2008 Hulk film shares a point in the timeline with. And the answer will leave you** _ **thunderstruck**_ **. That's right, it's Thor! Yes, actually, this is true to the best of my knowledge. 2008's Incredible Hulk film and 2011's Thor film take place at the same point in the timeline. Personally I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Thor is one of my favorite Marvel characters. So let's not dally, let's do this!**

Thor: I've fought dragons before, you know.

Spyro: And I've bested gods before.

Thor: Alright then, now it's a fair fight.

Spyro: So you control Lightning with that hammer?

Thor: Technically I can without it, but it just looks awesome.

Spyro: Let's see if it can stand up to flames.

Thor: Another thunder god?

Spyro: I'm not a god, Odinson.

Thor: At least your modest about your power.

Spyro: Hail, King of Asgard!

Thor: No need for formalities, Spyro.

Spyro: Sorry, instinct.

Thor: You and Sparx get along well for adopted brothers.

Spyro: He was the only friend I really had for years.

Thor: Now I wish I was like that with Loki.

Spyro: You ready for this, Odinson?

Thor: You may be good Sir Spyro, but I'm the God of Thunder for a reason.

Spyro: Bring it on hammer time.

Thor: Loki is this some trick of yours?

Spyro: Thor, Loki's dead.

Thor: He's cheated death before.

Spyro: Your brother is pretty diabolical.

Thor: He's adopted.

Spyro: I don't see what that has to do with anything.


	9. Cynder vs Thor

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Thor. Let's do this!**

Thor: You remind me a bit of Hela.

Cynder: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Thor: I mean you're a skilled warrior, and you kind of scare me.

Cynder: You would honestly still fight by my side. Even after all I've done?

Thor: Your valor and honor are unparalleled since then. Valhalla would be glad to host you.

Cynder: Thanks Thor, that means a lot.

Thor: Weren't you a lightning user as well?

Cynder: I think you have me confused with someone else, Thor.

Thor: Indeed. This multiverse is most confusing.

Cynder: That hammer of yours seems like a formidable weapon.

Thor: Thankfully Mjolnir can only be wielded by one who is worthy.

Cynder: Got to love those magical security measures.

Thor: You come to Asgard seeking me out. Why?

Cynder: I seek redemption for my past sins.

Thor: Lady Cynder, the halls of Valhalla were always open to thee.

Cynder: I won't hold back if you won't.

Thor: Prepare for the biggest lightning strike in the history of lightning then!

Cynder: Have at you, King of Asgard!

Thor: Is this some experiment of Malekith?

Cynder: Malekith, no. Malefor, yes.

Thor: Another most vile fiend!

Cynder: Hail, King of Asgard!

Thor: Greetings to thee, our newest Valkyrie.

Cynder: I am humbled to be chosen, my liege.

 **And that about wraps up Thor. Now only two Avengers remain before we start into villains. Next time, a character I've really wanted to do, and then we alternate to ever two weeks, as I am doubling up Sundays with another story I plan to start soon, a Spyro and Phoenix Wright crossover. Keep your eyes pealed for that, as the introductory chapter is going up today, and the first real chapter in the plot comes in in two weeks. So, which Avenger comes in next? Tune in next week for that! Same time, same channel!**


	10. Spyro vs Captain America

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions! This week, we move one step closer to finishing off the initial six Avengers, with one I've been waiting to do for quite some time. The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan himself, Captain America! Let's get going!**

Captain America: So you're this Purple Dragon I've heard about.

Spyro: And you're the super soldier of World War II.

Captain America: Apparently we both have a reputation.

Spyro: If it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan.

Captain America: It's been 70 years and I still can't get that tune out of my head.

Spyro: Already this sounds hilarious.

Captain America: You think you can win this bout?

Spyro: I can do this all day.

Captain America: I like your attitude.

Spyro: Captain Rogers. I'm a huge fan.

Captain America: From what I've seen so far, the feeling is mutual.

Spyro: Thanks, Cap.

Captain America: I've been told we have a lot in common.

Spyro: I guess. We're both scrappy underdogs with a heart of gold.

Captain America: Sounds like you knew Phil Coulson.

Spyro: So you had to fight your best friend, who had been turned into an assassin?

Captain America: Yeah. It's a long and complicated story.

Spyro: Not entirely. I get it.

Captain America: You know your power comes with responsibility.

Spyro: There's no other way I'd have it.

Captain America: That's wisdom beyond your years.

Spyro: That shield is an inspiration to many.

Captain America: On both sides.

Spyro: Thankfully, more good than bad.


	11. Cynder vs Captain America

**Now Cynder faces Captain America. Let's do this!**

Captain America: You remind me a lot of a friend of mine.

Cynder: Yeah, sorry to hear about Bucky.

Captain America: Your case gives me hope for him.

Cynder: You really trust me? In spite of all I've done?

Captain America: You've proven yourself a hero in my book.

Cynder: Thanks Cap, that means a lot.

Captain America: I take it Malefor was a real bastard.

Cynder: Language, Cap!

Captain America: Got me there.

Cynder: How bad was HYDRA, from the expert's perspective?

Captain America: Imagine if Malefor's army could fly bomb-planes…

Cynder: I don't need anything more than that.

Captain America: You guys remind me of my team.

Cynder: The Howling Commandos were an inspiration to us, yes.

Captain America: I'm sure they'd love to hear you say that.

Cynder: It's an honor to finally meet you, Captain Rogers.

Captain America: Please, just call me Steve.

Cynder: Sorry. Instinct.

Captain America: So you and Spyro are joining the Avengers?

Cynder: With the madness that's coming, you'll need all the help you can get.

Captain America: I look forward to working with both of you.

Cynder: Looks like it's time for the ultimate battle.

Captain America: Avengers, Assemble!

Cynder: You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that.

 **And that about wraps up Cap. Next time, the final Avenger before our first round of villains. Now, this will not be next week, as I've started a second Sunday series, a crossover with Phoenix Wright. Next week, we'll be resuming that story, rather than this one. So the final Avenger will be the first update of September. To see who it is, though you can probably guess by process of elimination, tune in then! Same time… same channel!**


	12. Spyro vs Hawkeye

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series. Today, we finish off the initial Avengers roster with Hawkeye. At the end of this duo of chapters, I will reveal the setup for the first batch of villains. So, let's get going!**

Hawkeye: Wanda are you messing with my head?

Spyro: Why does everyone think I'm a hallucination?!

Hawkeye: Maybe I'm still light-headed after Sokovia.

Spyro: You remind me of someone…

Hawkeye: Let me guess, your cheetah friend?

Spyro: Yes, but also an archer in green… Probably nothing.

Hawkeye: So darkness messed with your head too, eh?

Spyro: Sounds like you know a thing or two about that.

Hawkeye: Guessing you've never met Loki.

Spyro: So you fought an army of robots with a bow and arrow on top of a floating city?

Hawkeye: I know, none of that made sense.

Spyro: Still probably the sanest thing I've heard in years.

Hawkeye: Cap's been looking for you, Spyro.

Spyro: What seems to be the issue?

Hawkeye: Just telling you to get ready. Something big is coming.

Spyro: Tony and Cap are really at odds about the Accords aren't they?

Hawkeye: I don't think anything can save the Avengers now.

Spyro: Don't be to sure about that.

Hawkeye: You and Cynder ever considered settling down and starting a family?

Spyro: You and I both know that'll never work out, Clint.

Hawkeye: Good point.

Spyro: How's the family, Clint?

Hawkeye: Things are going well. Kids are still looking forward to seeing their Uncle Spyro.

Spyro: I'm honored to be part of you guys.


	13. Cynder vs Hawkeye

**Now Cynder takes on Hawkeye. And after this, our first lineup of villains gets revealed. Let's go!**

Hawkeye: So… you and Spyro able to make it down for Thanksgiving?

Cynder: Clint, we'd be honored.

Hawkeye: Hey, we'd be glad to have you over.

Cynder: So you live on a homestead with a family that nobody really knows about?

Hawkeye: And we'd prefer to keep it that way.

Cynder: After that airport battle, that'll be hard to do.

Hawkeye: I hear your no slouch with a bow.

Cynder: Trust me, if you want a great archer, talk to Hunter.

Hawkeye: If I can find him.

Cynder: So, you were tainted by darkness too?

Hawkeye: Temporarily, I guess.

Cynder: Regardless, it sticks with you.

Hawkeye: Dang it your nimble!

Cynder: You'll have to try harder than that to hit me, Clint.

Hawkeye: Oh, it's on now.

Cynder: How did Fury keep your family off the record anyways?

Hawkeye: You really don't want to know.

Cynder: I'll just leave it at that then.

Hawkeye: You seem a little grouchy. What's up?

Cynder: Just having a bit of trouble with Spyro's brother.

Hawkeye: I'll just be over here then.

Cynder: You know you're the glue that kept the Avengers together.

Hawkeye: I am?

Cynder: Your wife was right about that. We really do need you, Clint.

 **And that does it for both Hawkeye and the initial Avengers. Now, starting in two weeks, we'll be bringing in villains. To be clear, the only villains I'll be adding in the next few sets are the villains of each character's solo movies. So that includes Abomination, Iron Monger, Whiplash, Aldrich Killian, Malekith, Hela, Red Skull, The Winter Soldier, Crossbones, Baron Zemo, and Loki. After them, the second set of heroes begins. So, which villain is first? Tune in in two weeks to find out. Same time… same channel.**


	14. Spyro vs Loki

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! This week, we start the villains of the initial six Avengers' independent films. And we're actually going to do something unique. The Avengers were put in in order of a mixture of release date and canon timelines. The villains will be done in the reverse order. So in other words, since we started with Iron Man, his villains will be last. So today, we are starting with the major villain of the first Avengers movie, Loki, and we'll work backwards from there. Also, the MCU intros now have Sunday to themselves again, as Aethereal Turnabout was moved to Saturdays to fill the gap left by my Dark Multiverse story which recently concluded. Now, on with the show!**

Loki: You remind me of my brother.

Spyro: And you of mine.

Loki: I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted.

Spyro: So you're Loki. Thor's told me a lot about you.

Loki: I wouldn't take his word for anything.

Spyro: Why do you think I'm talking to you?

Loki: You have power unlike anything of Asgard.

Spyro: And that power should be used to protect, not subjugate.

Loki: You sound just like Odin.

Spyro: So _you're_ the one who killed Phil Coulson!

Loki: He was in the way of my goals.

Spyro: For that, you will die!

Loki: Hold, Spyro. I'm on your side now.

Spyro: Exactly what you would say, trickster god.

Loki: If you don't believe me, throw a rock at me.

Spyro: Who's side are you on?!

Loki: My own.

Spyro: I expected nothing less from you, Loki.

Loki: You may not believe it, but I'm here to help you.

Spyro: For a trickster god, you stink at lying.

Loki: Okay, you got me.

Spyro: LOKI! What the hell were you doing impersonating me?!

Loki: Just a little bit of mischief. I am the god of it after all.

Spyro: Do that again and I'll smash your face in, puny god!


	15. Cynder vs Loki

**Now Cynder takes on Loki. This should be interesting**

Loki: And I thought Black widow had a red ledger.

Cynder: Don't go there, trickster god.

Loki: (Scared) Got it.

Cynder: You really thought your guilt play would work?

Loki: It almost worked on Black Widow.

Cynder: As you've seen, I'm not her.

Loki: Got any tips for handling a redemption arc?

Cynder: Didn't know you were on one.

Loki: Helping to save all of Asgard's people started it.

Cynder: You're alive?!

Loki: It's a really long story…

Cynder: Normally I'd be calling Thor, but I want this beatdown to myself.

Loki: I'm telling you, I'm a good guy!

Cynder: YOU CAUSED RAGNAROK!

Loki: To stop my crazy death-goddess sister!

Cynder: What have I told you about bringing that staff anywhere near me?!

Loki: Relax, the Mind Stone isn't in it anymore.

Cynder: Still don't trust it! Or you!

Loki: Well now, you look ravishing.

Cynder: I'm spoken for, Loki.

Loki: A pity. We could've been Asgard's greatest literal power-couple.

Cynder: What the heck is up with that helmet?

Loki: Now that I think about it, I have no idea.

Cynder: It actually works on you.

 **And that does it for Loki! Next week, the Captain America villains begin. So who's first out of them? Tune in next week to find out. Same time… same channel!**


	16. Spyro vs Winter Soldier

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series. This week marks the start of the Captain America film villains. So, which villain did I decide to start with? I'm guessing you expected Red Skull or Baron Zemo. But since you've probably read the title already, we're going with the Winter Soldier instead. Since Cap has four villains I had to put in here, I'm just going to do them in order of preference. And I really couldn't wait to do Bucky any longer. So let's not wait another second!**

Winter Soldier: You remind me of Steve.

Spyro: Thanks. I get that a lot.

Winter Soldier: Hope you can fight like him.

Spyro: So you're the famous Bucky Barnes Cap kept talking about.

Winter Soldier: What's he been telling you?

Spyro: Nothing but good things, Sergeant.

Winter Soldier: Target in sight.

Spyro: You've got to fight this Bucky!

Winter Soldier: Sorry, HYDRA wants you dead.

Spyro: You are no cold-blooded killer, Bucky. You weren't in control.

Winter Soldier: Their blood is still on my hands.

Spyro: My point exactly. You show remorse.

Winter Soldier: You claimed I remind you of someone. Who was it?

Spyro: A friend of mine. Very similar circumstances to yours.

Winter Soldier: Hope I get the chance to meet them.

Spyro: So you killed Tony Stark's parents?

Winter Soldier: Truth be told I don't remember. My memory was wiped after each kill.

Spyro: That explains a lot.

Winter Soldier: HYDRA's been looking for you, Spyro.

Spyro: Join a bunch of Nazi madmen? Not on your life.

Winter Soldier: Thankfully, I'm under no orders to bring you in alive.

Spyro: How does your prosthesis work anyways?

Winter Soldier: Don't know. Best guess, the wiring is hooked right to my spine.

Spyro: Sounds painful.


	17. Cynder vs Winter Soldier

**Now Cynder takes on the Winter Soldier. I've been looking forward to this!**

Winter Soldier: The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: The Winter Soldier.

Winter Soldier: Okay, you're actually terrifying.

Cynder: So you're Bucky Barnes.

Winter Soldier: You must be Cynder then.

Cynder: Glad to see I'm not alone anymore.

Winter Soldier: So you were brainwashed into a killer as well.

Cynder: From the tender age of 5, sadly.

Winter Soldier: Yikes, and I thought I was tragic.

Cynder: I know you're still in there, Bucky. You've got to fight this!

Winter Soldier: Nothing stands between me and my target.

Cynder: I really don't want to do this.

Winter Soldier: Nice blades.

Cynder: Nice arm.

Winter Soldier: Looks like we're more similar than I thought.

Cynder: Is it still Winter Soldier?

Winter Soldier: Actually I'm going by White Wolf now.

Cynder: Winter Soldier sounds better.

Winter Soldier: HYDRA could use a soldier like you.

Cynder: I won't be evil's puppet again!

Winter Soldier: I think I'm in love.

Cynder: I feel your pain, Bucky.

Winter Soldier: Hard to believe your will can be brought down with just 10 words.

Cynder: At least you still had yours.

 **And that wraps up the Winter Soldier. Next week, another Cap villain takes the stage. So stick around! Same time… same channel! (PS: There is a clue to the next villain hidden somewhere in these two chapters. Let's see if you can find it!)**


	18. Spyro vs Zemo

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series. Today, we continue our series of Captain America villains with one of the more recent. Today's villain is Helmut Zemo, the true mastermind behind the events of Captain America Civil War, one of the MCU's most brilliant, and dare I say relatable, villains. Let's see if his particular brand of mind games can work on Spyro and Cynder. Here we go.**

Zemo: You stand with those murderers?!

Spyro: What happened to your family was tragic, but it doesn't justify what you've done.

Zemo: Clearly we see things differently.

Spyro: I'll admit it, your plan was clever.

Zemo: Never expected that compliment.

Spyro: If only you put that brilliance to good things.

Zemo: The time of the Avengers is over.

Spyro: I don't think so. Your plan failed.

Zemo: Did it?

Spyro: You have a serious case of over-attachment.

Zemo: If you lost everything, you'd do the same.

Spyro: I wouldn't try to disassemble the Avengers, but possibly.

Zemo: If you lost Cynder you would understand my pain.

Spyro: I know, Helmut. The difference is how we act on it.

Zemo: More philosophical than I'd expect from you.

Spyro: Sokovia was a tragedy.

Zemo: It was a failed state. But did it deserve to get dropped from the sky? No.

Spyro: Blame Ultron for that, not us!

Zemo: You are just as responsible for what happened as Ultron is.

Spyro: I know, Zemo. But this is not the way to vent your frustrations.

Zemo: It's the only way that gets anything done.

Spyro: You know, I really feel bad for you, Helmut Zemo.

Zemo: I don't need your pity.

Spyro: It's not pity. It's sympathy.


	19. Cynder vs Zemo

**Now Cynder takes on Zemo. I've strangely been looking forward to this too.**

Zemo: I think I've found something of yours.

Cynder: Don't open that book!

Zemo: You should find this passage very familiar.

Cynder: Get out of my head, Zemo.

Zemo: Barnes did not go as planned. Perhaps I can succeed with you.

Cynder: Not on your life!

Zemo: You will remember your dark purpose. You just need a little nudge…

Cynder: (Entranced, but begrudginly) I must obey…

Zemo: Good. Show me what you can do.

Cynder: You remind me of Malefor.

Zemo: That maniac? How so?

Cynder: You're both manipulators with a penchant for getting into people's heads.

Zemo: You are just as bad as the Avengers.

Cynder: Trust me, I know.

Zemo: That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I'd thought it would be.

Cynder: What happened to your family was tragic.

Zemo: And preventable.

Cynder: But it does not justify your actions.

Zemo: Your kill count even outnumbers mine. I'm impressed.

Cynder: It's more a badge of shame than worth of admiration.

Zemo: Not to someone like me.

Cynder: Your life is a tragic tale…

Zemo: Do not send your pity my way.

Cynder: Revenge will not heal a broken heart.

 **And that does it for Helmut Zemo. You may have noticed in this chapter I tried to paint him almost akin to Malefor, which Cynder even points out. And that is because that is the type of villain I feel Zemo is. He's a manipulator. Not to the magical degree of Malefor, but still a manipulator. He gets in your head, makes you doubt everything. And truth be told, this is the scariest type of villain. Which may be why we love to hate them. But regardless, next time, another Cap villain is up to bat. Only two remain though, so who is it? You'll see next week. Same time… same channel!**


	20. Spyro vs Crossbones

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series. Continuing our trend of Captain America villains, today we are covering Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones. Sure he was only in Civil War for a few minutes at most, but he still counts. So let's do this.**

Crossbones: Well, well, didn't expect to see you again.

Spyro: Brock? How'd you survive DC?!

Crossbones: Barely.

Spyro: Brock Rumlow?! I thought you were dead!

Crossbones: Didn't take.

Spyro: Time to kill you again I guess.

Crossbones: You ever had a building dropped on you?

Spyro: Try surviving a plummet to the core of the world.

Crossbones: And I thought I was hardcore.

Spyro: HYDRA won't win, Brock.

Crossbones: So long as I'm with them, they will.

Spyro: You are seriously delusional.

Crossbones: There's a place for you in HYDRA.

Spyro: Not on your life, Rumlow.

Crossbones: Too bad, we'd have made a great team.

Spyro: There may still be a way back, Brock.

Crossbones: Please, your chaos doesn't interest me.

Spyro: Never mind. HYDRA's already got you.

Crossbones: You know we made a pretty good team.

Spyro: That was before I knew you were HYDRA.

Crossbones: What's a difference of opinion among friends?

Spyro: So you're betraying us, Brock?

Crossbones: Trust me, it's nothing personal.

Spyro: Could've fooled me.


	21. Cynder vs Crossbones

**Now Cynder takes on Crossbones. Let's do this!**

Crossbones: You know HYDRA would welcome you with open arms.

Cynder: I won't serve under the bootheel of evil again.

Crossbones: (Sighs) This'll hurt me more than it hurts you.

Cynder: How the heck did you survive the Triskellion collapse?!

Crossbones: Thankfully, HYDRA has a good medical plan.

Cynder: Hardy har har. Not funny.

Crossbones: You think your stun bombs will work on me?!

Cynder: Looks like my hypothesis was right.

Crossbones: I don't work like that anymore!

Cynder: We meet again, Rumlow.

Crossbones: I've been waiting for this!

Cynder: I could wait a little longer.

Crossbones: So you think you can reform me, eh?

Cynder: I've been under evil's guile before. It may be possible.

Crossbones: Don't expect much.

Cynder: You're betraying us?!

Crossbones: Believe me when I say it's nothing personal!

Cynder: Sure feels like it is.

Crossbones: HYDRA is all about order these days. I thought you were too.

Cynder: Take Falcon's advice and shut up, Brock.

Crossbones: Looks like I'll have to beat some sense into you.

Cynder: Gauntlets or no gauntlets, I can beat you.

Crossbones: Want to test that?

Cynder: Your funeral.

 **And that about does it for Crossbones. Only one Cap villain remains, and I saved the best for last I think. You can already guess who it is, but confirmation awaits next week! Same time… same channel!**


	22. Spyro vs Red Skull

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series. Today, we finish off the Cap villains with the one who started it all, the Red Skull. Let's see how our favorite dragons react to this Nazi madman.**

Red Skull: Your powers are wasted fighting against me.

Spyro: If wasting them involves fighting Nazis, I'm glad to.

Red Skull: You are pathetic.

Spyro: You believed perfect beings could be made in a lab?

Red Skull: Nothing humanity could do would ever suffice for perfection.

Spyro: So you're an Uber-Nazi.

Red Skull: Even if I fall, HYDRA will continue on.

Spyro: Don't count on that, Schmidt.

Red Skull: Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.

Spyro: Surrender the Tesseract, Skull.

Red Skull: Never! Only I am fit to wield this power!

Spyro: You don't know what power you're dealing with.

Red Skull: You and I are much alike, Spyro.

Spyro: Malefor already tried that speech. It didn't work.

Red Skull: Then Malefor knows what he was talking about.

Spyro: You remind me of Malefor.

Red Skull: I take that as a compliment.

Spyro: Yep, you're just as delusional as him.

Red Skull: You could have the power of gods, Spyro!

Spyro: Not if it means serving you, Skull!

Red Skull: You will regret crossing me.

Spyro: You were personally trained by Hitler?

Red Skull: Before he grew mad, yes.

Spyro: That explains so much.


	23. Cynder vs Red Skull

**Now Cynder takes on the Red Skull. This should be all too familiar for her, so let's get going.**

Red Skull: You are everything I have ever dreamed of.

Cynder: Coming from you, that's an insult.

Red Skull: The perfect soldier. Almost.

Cynder: So you're the infamous Red Skull.

Red Skull: I see my name lives on.

Cynder: As one of history's greatest mistakes.

Red Skull: I have seen your history.

Cynder: I'm not liking the sound of this.

Red Skull: You were everything I sought to create!

Cynder: Return the Tesseract, Schmidt!

Red Skull: The power it holds was not meant for the eyes of slaves!

Cynder: You don't know the power you're misusing!

Red Skull: HYDRA can show you your true purpose, Cynder.

Cynder: I will not serve under the bootheel of evil again.

Red Skull: A shame I will have to kill you then.

Cynder: Leave this power quest of yours and turn yourself in.

Red Skull: Not on your life.

Cynder: Your fate will be most ironic.

Red Skull: You are a waste of your potential.

Cynder: I use the tools evil gave me to exact justice upon it. If that's a waste, I'll keep it up.

Red Skull: You disgust me.

Cynder: HYDRA will die with you, Skull.

Red Skull: Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.

Cynder: Won't work if I stab you in the heart, if you had one.

 **And that wraps up the Red Skull, and the Cap villains. Next week, we take the Bifrost to another realm and cover the two remaining Thor villains, Malekith and Hela. So who's first? Tune in next week to find out. Same time… same channel.**


	24. Spyro vs Hela

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series. Today, we start into the Thor villains, and more specifically his crazy sister, Hela. There's really not much to say here, so let's get on with it!**

Hela: All I was trying to do was reclaim what was rightfully ours.

Spyro: Odin was right about you. You are mad!

Hela: Figures you'd only heard Dad's side of the story.

Spyro: So you're Hela.

Hela: And I'm guessing you're Spyro.

Spyro: Formalities aside, time to destroy you.

Hela: Your power rivals even mine. You could rule all realms!

Spyro: Those who truly deserve power are those who don't seek it out.

Hela: You sound just like Dad.

Spyro: With your power and madness it's no wonder Odin sealed you away.

Hela: He and I ruled the Nine Realms for eons, then he grew soft.

Spyro: You call it cowardice, I call it wisdom.

Hela: Asgard's destiny was to rule all. I will restore that power.

Spyro: Not while we're here, Hela.

Hela: You'll regret crossing me.

Spyro: Stop this conquest and surrender, Hela.

Hela: I've defeated the entire Asgardian army and you think you can stop me?

Spyro: I have to try.

Hela: Your potential is wasted here.

Spyro: Why does every villain tell me that?!

Hela: Because we speak the truth you are blinding yourself to.

Spyro: Your reign ends here, Hela.

Hela: I doubt that highly, Spyro.

Spyro: Time to free Asgard from your tyranny.


	25. Cynder vs Hela

**Now Cynder takes on Hela. I've actually been looking forward to this one a lot!**

Hela: You and I are a lot alike, you know.

Cynder: I'm nothing like you, Hela.

Hela: Incredibly powerful femme fatales with the potential to rule worlds. How do you not see it?

Cynder: Hela, Goddess of Death.

Hela: Cynder, Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Looks like this will be a long brawl.

Hela: I've seen your track record, Cynder

Cynder: My ledger's red, but I'm working on it.

Hela: You'll make a fine Executioner.

Cynder: Quit trying to recruit me!

Hela: I can't help it if I see talent going unused.

Cynder: You villains are so predictable.

Hela: Spyro is lucky to have you, you know.

Cynder: Never expected a compliment from you.

Hela: Every ruler needs an Executioner, after all.

Cynder: I can see why Odin kept you locked up.

Hela: He grew foolish. My ambition exceeded his.

Cynder: No. Odin realized peace was the better route.

Hela: Asgard was destined to rule all!

Cynder: And you were destined to rot in Hel!

Hela: No need to be rude about it.

Cynder: I've bested power-hungry lunatics before.

Hela: And I know all their tricks. Goddess of Death after all.

Cynder: You don't know all of mine.

 **And that about does it for Hela. Next week, the only Thor villain left, and arguably the worst of them. You know who it is, but tune in next week for verification if you want to. Same time… same channel.**


	26. Spyro vs Malekith

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series. Today, we are covering literally the worst villain in the history of the MCU, to the point where even the actor hated playing him. I'm talking about Malekith. And just to spite this character even further, he's only getting six interactions so I don't have to be on this forgettable villain longer than we have to. So let's get it over with.**

Malekith: Your vast potential…

Spyro: Is wasted on my side, I know. You all say that!

Malekith: You will pay for your insolence!

Spyro: Return the Aether, Malekith!

Malekith: Not until I have brought all worlds to darkness!

Spyro: You don't know the power you hold.

Malekith: Join me and we will rule the Nine Realms!

Spyro: Not on your life, Malekith.

Malekith: Then you will die alongside all my enemies!

Spyro: You should really have just stayed in space, Malekith.

Malekith: For that you will be destroyed, waste of potential!

Spyro: I know what you are, but what am I?

Malekith: The Convergence will mark your doom, Spyro.

Spyro: I wouldn't be too sure about that, Malekith.

Malekith: I will see you dropped in the wastes of Jotunheim.

Spyro: Stay away from my family, Malekith!

Malekith: Oppose me, and you and your entire family will die!

Spyro: You hurt them and you'll wish you were dead.


	27. Cynder vs Malekith

**Now Cynder takes on Malekith, paving the way for a better villain next week.**

Malekith: My armies will destroy you, Cynder.

Cynder: I've bested whole legions before, Malekith.

Malekith: Yet you've never faced a Dark Elf.

Cynder: Return the Aether, Malekith.

Malekith: It's power is mine alone to command.

Cynder: You really don't know what you're getting yourself into.

Malekith: All worlds will succumb to darkness, by the power of the Aether.

Cynder: Not while I'm alive they won't.

Malekith: And for your arrogance you will pay the ultimate price.

Cynder: The Dark Elves were fools to follow you.

Malekith: My armies know a leader when they see one.

Cynder: Then are all your followers blind?

Malekith: You would make a fine queen, Cynder.

Cynder: Not to you, not ever.

Malekith: Then I will destroy you _and_ that purple whelp!

Cynder: I will stop you and the Aether.

Malekith: You fool! The Aether cannot be destroyed!

Cynder: You can though.

 **And that is the end of Malekith, and the Thor villains. Next time, something mildly more enjoyable. To see what that is, tune in next week. Same time, same channel.**


	28. Spyro vs Abomination

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions Series. Last time was the MCU's worst villain, now we're bringing the MCU's** _ **first**_ **villain. In case you don't know, the villain I'm talking about is Abomination from the 2008 Hulk film, which is the Hulk used in the MCU despite the change in actors. As with Malekith, there will only be six lines for Abomination. But this time it is not out of sheer dislike, it is rather because that 2008 Hulk film is the only MCU film I still haven't seen. Let's get going then!**

Abomination: You will regret crossing me, Dragon!

Spyro: How can I if I don't know who you are?

Abomination: DIE!

Spyro: Who are you again?

Abomination: I am Emil Blonsky! The Superior Hulk!

Spyro: Nope, not ringing a bell.

Abomination: Banner does not deserve the power he was given!

Spyro: Those most deserving of power are those who never sought it.

Abomination: That is the corniest phrase in the book. Not to mention wrong.

Spyro: How'd you get out of stasis?!

Abomination: Nothing can contain my strength!

Spyro: Aside from Hulk and a length of chain.

Abomination: You are a fool to defend Banner.

Spyro: And you're a fool to be hunting him.

Abomination: I am Superior to Banner in every way!

Spyro: Ross was a fool to trust you.

Abomination: Trusting me was the smartest decision he ever made.

Spyro: We'll just stay of different opinions there.


	29. Cynder vs Abomination

**Now Cynder takes on Abomination. Let's wrap this up.**

Abomination: They really think someone as frail as you can stop me?!

Cynder: Be warned, I'm not as frail as you'd think.

Abomination: Before me, everyone is weak!

Cynder: You don't look like someone I've heard of.

Abomination: The world has forgotten me?! How!?

Cynder: Let's be honest, you were never that memorable.

Abomination: The world will cower before my strength!

Cynder: Said every megalomaniac ever.

Abomination: You will soon see I am no mere megalomaniac.

Cynder: So you're this Blonsky guy then.

Abomination: The world still knows my power then!

Cynder: Nope. I read your file. Nobody remembers you.

Abomination: Your friend Banner does not deserve his strength!

Cynder: And you deserve to be punched with police cars.

Abomination: Watch your tongue!

Cynder: You're going back to the Vault.

Abomination: Never!

Cynder: And this time, you'll be frozen behind titanium reinforced glass.

 **And that does it for Abomination. Next week, we begin the last three of our current set of villains, the Iron Man film villains. All that remains are Iron Monger, Whiplash, and Aldrich Killian before we can begin the next set of heroes. So to see which villain takes the next spot, tune in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	30. Spyro vs Aldrich Killian

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! I will say it, it feels so weird updating this story now that Stan Lee is no longer with us. But, face front true believers, we must press on. Anyways, today we begin to close the first round of villains, with the villains from the Iron Man films. To be honest, these villains, while pretty well done, are the least memorable for me personally. So let us try to remedy that with the one I think is most memorable, Aldrich Killian. But he, like Malekith and Abomination, will only be getting 6 intros, as will Whiplash and Iron Monger when we get to them. So let's not dawdle, let's get going.**

Killian: Your power is beyond anything I can comprehend.

Spyro: If you're going to say I'm wasting it, I'll end you.

Killian: But with Extremis, you could be so much stronger…

Spyro: If I know Ten Rings, they won't be happy with you masquerading as The Mandarin.

Killian: I AM THE MANDARIN!

Spyro: That actually explains a lot.

Killian: Extremis was made to create the greatest soldiers in history!

Spyro: Too bad it also turned people into human Roman candles.

Killian: A necessary sacrifice for power beyond belief.

Spyro: So you're Iron Man's greatest nemesis.

Killian: He couldn't beat me if he tried!

Spyro: Spoilers, he did.

Killian: I cut Iron Man's armor in two with my bare hand! You really think you can stop me?!

Spyro: As long as I can keep you contained.

Killian: You can try.

Spyro: You are everything I hate in the world, Killian.

Killian: You won't say that once I perfect it!

Spyro: That there, that is exactly what I'm talking about.


	31. Cynder vs Aldrich Killian

**Now Cynder takes on Killian. Let's do this.**

Killian: I am the ultimate weapon!

Cynder: All it took was Pepper Potts and a sample of Extremis to destroy you.

Killian: I've improved Extremis since then.

Cynder: You are truly a monster, Killian.

Killian: What you call a monster, I call perfection.

Cynder: There's no such thing.

Killian: It's a shame, with Extremis you could be perfect.

Cynder: Newsflash, perfection is impossible.

Killian: Not while AIM exists.

Cynder: So you managed to fool Ten Rings with a fictional character.

Killian: The Mandarin is not fiction. I AM THE MANDARIN!

Cynder: You sir are everything I hate in the world.

Killian: Tony Stark in all his armor could never defeat me!

Cynder: It just took Pepper and one gauntlet.

Killian: Insolent female!

Cynder: Extremis is too dangerous, Killian!

Killian: Sometimes a sacrifice is necessary to achieve perfection.

Cynder: I don't know too many people who'd willingly become human fireworks.

 **And that wraps up Aldrich Killian. Next time, a special series of updates, as Thanksgiving rolls around in my part of the world. And for that, I have a special surprise for everyone. What is it? Tune in on November 22nd to find out. But otherwise, check back here next Sunday for the next Iron Man villain. Same time… same channel!**


	32. Spyro vs Iron Monger

**Welcome to the fourth and final part of the Thanksgiving Special. Now we are about to start on another Iron Man villain, and for the occasion, I have chosen the first Iron Man villain, Iron Monger, alias Obadiah Stane. As said previously, all the Iron Man villains will only get six intros. So let's get going!**

Iron Monger: Stark was a fool to not realize the ARC Reactor's full power!

Spyro: You call it foolishness, I say it's wisdom.

Iron Monger: Should've known you'd be on his side.

Spyro: Stane, you're a fool! That suit was never made for prolonged use!

Iron Monger: Nonsense!

Spyro: He's gone mad.

Iron Monger: I built Stark Industries from the ground up!

Spyro: And it took Tony to stop you from running it back into the ground!

Iron Monger: More like to stop me from saving it!

Spyro: I know your weakness, Stane.

Iron Monger: I have none! My suit is superior in every way!

Spyro: Have you solved the icing problem yet?

Iron Monger: Freezing me won't work this time, Spyro.

Spyro: I can do more than freeze you.

Iron Monger: It won't work either way.

Spyro: You corrupted the true purpose of the Iron Man armor.

Iron Monger: Stark created the ultimate weapon, and chose to waste it!

Spyro: Tony left the weapons trade. He wanted to help the world like his father never could.


	33. Cynder vs Iron Monger

**Now Cynder takes on Iron Monger to wrap up the Thanksgiving Special. Let's do this.**

Iron Monger: Stark tried to rid the world of weapons, and gave it it's best one in the process!

Cynder: The armor was never meant to be a weapon, Stane!

Iron Monger: Clearly you lack vision.

Cynder: A tool of liberation corrupted to oppression.

Iron Monger: What you call oppression, I call protection.

Cynder: You're as blind as I suspected, Stane.

Iron Monger: Ripping out my optical sensor won't work this time.

Cynder: I've got plenty of ways to blind you.

Iron Monger: You may try.

Cynder: This pursuit of power will destroy you, Stane.

Iron Monger: I'm not pursuing power. I already have it!

Cynder: And you destroyed your character to get it!

Iron Monger: Stark is wasting the company's potential on his peacekeeping plans.

Cynder: I'd personally say it was the first smart thing he'd ever done.

Iron Monger: Clearly we have a difference of opinion.

Cynder: Prepare to meet your end, Stane.

Iron Monger: You can't finish me off that easily!

Cynder: Keep thinking that…

 **And that wraps up Iron Monger, and the Thanksgiving Special. Again, those of you who read this stuff I put out have no idea how much I appreciate the fact that you take the time out of your day to give my works a glance. Anyways, tomorrow our normal update schedule resumes. So, tune back in for that! Same time… same channel!**


	34. Spyro vs Whiplash

**This is it everybody, the end of the first and longest villain section in this tale. Today we finish it off with the most forgettable Iron Man villain, Whiplash. Regardless, 6 intros going up for this guy, and then we'll get some more heroes in the mix. Let's go.**

Whiplash: (Speaking in Russian)

Spyro: Watch your language!

Whiplash: Your feelings do not concern me.

Spyro: Hammer was a fool to hire you.

Whiplash: And Stark the bigger fool for disgracing my family!

Spyro: You've done that enough yourself.

Whiplash: None will stop me from getting my revenge!

Spyro: Howard Stark is dead, Ivan.

Whiplash: Then I will kill his son!

Spyro: Your obsession with this bird will be your undoing.

Whiplash: You hurt my bird, I kill you.

Spyro: See what I mean?

Whiplash: What Stark did to us in 40 years, I will do to him in 40 minutes.

Spyro: How can you arrange that much corporate restructuring in that amount of time?

Whiplash: Not what I meant!

Spyro: If only you put your genius to something productive.

Whiplash: Revenge is very productive.

Spyro: To your demise maybe.


	35. Cynder vs Whiplash

**Now Cynder takes on Whiplash to conclude our first villain segment. Let's do this!**

Whiplash: (Says something in Russian)

Cynder: (Replies in Russian)

Whiplash: I'm impressed.

Cynder: You built an Arc Reactor out of scrap metal? Impressive.

Whiplash: I could have done it with leather and gas if I wanted to.

Cynder: If only you put that to something good.

Whiplash: You are a very lovely woman.

Cynder: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Whiplash: You have Spyro, I have my bird.

Cynder: What is it with Iron Man knockoffs just making their armor bulkier?

Whiplash: To show we are stronger than Stark.

Cynder: Still a knockoff.

Whiplash: I preferred your dark form.

Cynder: And I preferred your Mark I suit.

Whiplash: Thanks for the feedback.

Cynder: Why an army of drones anyways?

Whiplash: Drones beat Armor like Rock beats Scissors.

Cynder: Newsflash for you, blades beat whips.

 **And that concludes Whiplash, and the first villain series of this story. After analyzing the remaining characters as they are, no other villain section will be this long. Nor will any heroes section for that matter. Speaking of heroes, the next heroes section begins next week, and will include every character who joined/fought with the Avengers between the end of the first Avengers film and the end of Captain America: Civil War. As such, this section will include War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Ant Man, Black Panther, and Spiderman. And just for fun, I will be including the Wasp and Quicksilver for the fun of it. Essentially, this is mean to fill in the airport scene from Civil War, but I figured throw in Wasp and Quicksilver. So, who's first? Tune in next week to find out! Same time… same channel!**


	36. Spyro vs Black Panther

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, we begin a long-awaited group of new heroes! Today's update was honestly a tossup between two characters I've been waiting to do since this series started, and I settled on a cultural phenomenon the likes of which history has never seen. That's right everyone, it's Black Panther. I will say it, I that movie. Best MCU Release of 2018, hands down. Not even Infinity War topped it in my mind. Just a great movie. Please note, this is a reupload as something went wrong when I tried to edit it. Anyways, enough praise, let's get going.**

Black Panther: This match should prove memorable.

Spyro: I'm honored for the chance, Your Highness.

Black Panther: Let us see if your abilities match the legends.

Spyro: Hail, King of Wakanda!

Black Panther: No need for formalities, Spyro. We are on equal ground here.

Spyro: Sorry, instinct.

Black Panther: Those most deserving of power are those who never sought it.

Spyro: Truer words were ne'er spoken, Your Highness.

Black Panther: Words I see personified in you.

Spyro: Wakanda is by far the greatest place I have ever seen.

Black Panther: Now it is time we stop hiding and help the world.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.

Black Panther: You fight with honor, Spyro.

Spyro: As do you, King T'Challa.

Black Panther: Wakanda and the Realms will make great allies

Spyro: Your father was a great man, T'Challa.

Black Panther: A legacy that will be difficult to live up to.

Spyro: But if anyone can do it, it's you.

Black Panther: I sense a great darkness about you.

Spyro: That's a really long story, T'Challa.

Black Panther: Just know we are here for you.

Spyro: Your relationship with Shuri is inspiring.

Black Panther: Sure she's annoying some times, but what sibling isn't?

Spyro: Sums up Sparx and I pretty well


	37. Cynder vs Black Panther

**Now Cynder takes on Black Panther. Let's do this!**

Black Panther: Your soul is clouded by heavy darkness…

Cynder: Believe me, that never goes away.

Black Panther: Just know we will aid you if needed.

Cynder: Hail, King of Wakanda!

Black Panther: You show respect beyond your years.

Cynder: It is gladly given when it is earned.

Black Panther: You remind me of Nakia.

Cynder: How are you two doing anyways?

Black Panther: Ever since the outreach centers went up, we've been doing great.

Cynder: Your relationship with Shuri gives me hope for mine with Sparx.

Black Panther: I thought Sparx was Spyro's brother.

Cynder: He is, but he's my annoyance.

Black Panther: Your plight is similar to Barnes.

Cynder: I get that a lot.

Black Panther: Perhaps we can help with that.

Cynder: You said you wanted to see me?

Black Panther: I would like to offer you a place in the Dora Milaje.

Cynder: I am honored to be considered, Your Highness.

Black Panther: I have heard of your past misdeeds.

Cynder: My ledger is drenched in red, but I'm working on it.

Black Panther: And for that, you are welcome here.

Cynder: Wakanda is the only place I feel welcome sometimes.

Black Panther: Know this, you will always be welcome here.

Cynder: Thanks, T'Challa. That' means more than you know.

 **And that does it for Black Panther. You all seriously have no idea how long I've been waiting to put this up. Suffering through all the early MCU villains was worth it just to get here now. Next time, another MCU fan favorite, though it's also one I personally think was done better elsewhere. Who is it? Tune in next week to find out! Same time… same channel! And since I haven't said it yet, WAKANDA FOREVER!**


	38. Spyro vs Spiderman

**Welcome back to the MCU Interaction series! Today, another fan favorite, one I've been waiting for a while. Spiderman! Normally I'd give some sort of opinion here, but I explained it last time. Tom Holland is not my favorite portrayal of Spiderman, but still semi-enjoyable. Let's get going!**

Spiderman: Wait, can a piece of your heart save a life?

Spyro: Do I sound like Sean Connery to you?

Spiderman: Okay, he gets the reference.

Spyro: I've met many Spidermen, none were as annoying as you.

Spiderman: Wait, there's more of me out there?!

Spyro: Quite a few.

Spiderman: Wait a second, an actual dragon?! Mr. Stark is going to flip out!

Spyro: Tony? He knows I'm here.

Spiderman: Okay, now _I'm_ freaking out.

Spyro: With great power comes great responsibility.

Spiderman: How do you know Uncle Ben's motto?

Spyro: It's general good advice.

Spiderman: Your pal Ignitus reminds me of Uncle Ben.

Spyro: Also a wise father-figure I'm guessing.

Spiderman: You hit the nail on the head.

Spyro: This Jameson guy really doesn't like you, does he?

Spiderman: These days, it's easier to list the people who _do_ like me.

Spyro: I think I know someone like that.

Spiderman: You've got some really weird friends. The fish-guy in particular.

Spyro: (Confused) Excuse me?

Spiderman: Wrong Spyro, got it.

Spyro: Why does this world insist on throwing children at us?

Spiderman: Trust me, I punch above my weight class.

Spyro: Still doesn't feel right.


	39. Cynder vs Spiderman

**Now Cynder takes on Spiderman. Let's do this!**

Spiderman: So you're the Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Call me that at your own peril.

Spiderman: Okay, definitely much scarier up close.

Cynder: Why does this world draft children as it's super-powered warriors!?

Spiderman: Some of us can hold our own better than you think.

Cynder: No offense, I have a thing against children fighting wars.

Spiderman: Looks like I'm about to face all the powers of Hell.

Cynder: Do I look green to you?

Spiderman: I really need better material.

Cynder: Peter Parker...

Spiderman: Seriously! Stop telling people who I am!

Cynder: Your secret is safe with me, nobody else knows.

Spiderman: I was sent here to train with one of Spyro's friends.

Cynder: About time you showed up.

Spiderman: (Nervously) Okay, now I'm scared.

Cynder: What is it with Tony and giving everyone armored suits?

Spiderman: It's nice but I was doing great in goggles and a red hoodie.

Cynder: Next thing you know he'll be making giant robots!

Spiderman: I've seen your history. I'll admit it, you scare me.

Cynder: Trust me, Peter. You're not alone.

Spiderman: Way to stick your foot in it, Pete.

Cynder: You look off, Peter. What's up?

Spiderman: I don't feel so good...

Cynder: Don't die on me now!

 **Was that too soon? It's probably always too soon. But anyway, that does it for Spiderman! Next time, somebody with a smaller part by comparison. So who is it? Tune in next week for the answer! Same time... same channel!**


	40. Spyro vs Ant Man

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions! Last time I promised you a character with a smaller part, and today, you're getting it. I'm talking about Ant Man! Come on people, the pun was obvious, I had to. Anyways, lets get going!**

Ant Man: So, you're this Spyro that Cap was talking about?

Spyro: I'm guessing you're Scott Lang then.

Ant Man: Guilty as charged.

Spyro: A burglar that's now burglar-proofing people.

Ant Man: Hey, it works.

Spyro: I love a good redemption arc.

Ant Man: So you can command the fabric of reality?

Spyro: That's what people speculate Aether is. I'm not sure entirely.

Ant Man: I shrink that small. Maybe I can help confirm that.

Spyro: Wait, you can go subatomic?

Ant Man: In desperate situations, yes.

Spyro: But you're composed of atoms? How's that possible?

Ant Man: I can do more than shrink you know.

Spyro: I saw what happened at that airport, pretty impressive.

Ant Man: If only I could keep it up for more than a few minutes.

Spyro: You got beat by a movie reference?

Ant Man: Really should've seen that coming when I went giant.

Spyro: Who wouldn't have?!

Ant Man: You're Stark's friends?

Spyro: We really haven't talked since the Accords. We're with Cap on that one.

Ant Man: Huh. For a second there I thought you were playing both sides.

Spyro: You do what you do for your daughter?

Ant Man: Cassie's the reason I became Ant Man in the first place.

Spyro: You sir truly are one of the world's greatest dads.


	41. Cynder vs Ant Man

**Now Cynder takes on Ant Man. Let's do this!**

Ant Man: I've heard about your past.

Cynder: And I yours.

Ant Man: Well aren't we a couple of misfits?

Cynder: All you've done was for family?

Ant Man: Since I got out of jail, yes.

Cynder: Admirable, Scott Lang. Admirable indeed.

Ant Man: No offense, but you kind of scare me.

Cynder: Believe me. Get on my bad side and you should be scared.

Ant Man: Please say I'm on your good side then.

Cynder: I know you tried to rob me last year.

Ant Man: Wait, how did you know that?

Cynder: I recognize the scars from when I slashed your face. Sorry about that by the way.

Ant Man: So, who wins? Stark or Pym?

Cynder: You two both bring great things to the world. Can't you just work together?

Ant Man: Not sure Hank ever thought of it that way.

Cynder: So your suit can enlarge as well?

Ant Man: My record's 68 feet.

Cynder: Size isn't everything.

Ant Man: Anything you've seen, I've probably seen crazier.

Cynder: What I've seen wasn't crazy, it was horrifying.

Ant Man: Okay, Quantum Realm's got nothing on that then.

Cynder: You've seen the very fabric of reality?

Ant Man: That's nothing. Hank went smaller than that.

Cynder: How is that even possible?!

 **And that wraps up Ant Man. And before you ask, no, the next update will not be Wasp. I'm not that predictable. You'll have to tune in next time to find out who it is. Same time... same channel!**


	42. Spyro vs War Machine

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! Today, we go back to a figure from the beginning of the MCU, and one of the only major recastings I can think of. Of course, I mean War Machine! Let's not wait any longer, let's get moving!**

War Machine: So you're this Spyro that Tony's been talking about.

Spyro: And you must be the legendary Colonel Rhodes.

War Machine: Legendary? I like the sound of that!

Spyro: Thank you for your service, Colonel Rhodes.

War Machine: If anything, I should be thanking you. You did pull the world back together after all.

Spyro: Your sacrifice is worth a thousand times more.

War Machine: I'm surprised Tony hasn't asked for the Mark II back.

Spyro: I think the War Machine thing is growing on him.

War Machine: Told him. Now he owes me 5 bucks.

Spyro: So is it War Machine or Iron Patriot?

War Machine: Iron Patriot fell out of favor after the Extremis incident.

Spyro: War Machine it is then.

War Machine: You sure you can beat me with just claws?

Spyro: It takes more than guns a blazing to be a warrior.

War Machine: Thankfully I've got more than guns.

Spyro: Tony's a good guy, but he could never have been without friends like you.

War Machine: Thanks, Spyro. I think.

Spyro: Believe me, it's a compliment.

War Machine: Ready for this Spyro?

Spyro: Ready when you are, Colonel.

War Machine: Let's do this.

Spyro: You're good. But take away the armor and what have you got?

War Machine: Air Force pilot, with some Marine training.

Spyro: Semper Fi.


	43. Cynder vs War Machine

**Now Cynder takes on War Machine. Let's do this!**

War Machine: I'm not sure I approve of children fighting a war.

Cynder: Believe me, Colonel. I don't approve either. I had no choice.

War Machine: Okay, that's just dark.

Cynder: Colonel Rhodes, I would personally like to thank you for your service.

War Machine: I'm honored, but really, you and Spyro are the real heroes.

Cynder: You risk your life daily, we did that only once. You sir are a hero.

War Machine: You've got one dark history.

Cynder: I've got a red ledger, but I'm better than I was.

War Machine: Sounds like Black Widow almost.

Cynder: "War Machine"? Really?

War Machine: Hey, I didn't come up with the name.

Cynder: It's memorable, I'll give you that.

War Machine: You sided with Cap over the Accords?

Cynder: The idea is sound, but the execution is flawed.

War Machine: I can agree with that.

Cynder: How're your legs, Rhodey?

War Machine: Getting back on my feet still. I'll be fine though.

Cynder: Military determination to the end.

War Machine: This'll be a great story to tell one day.

Cynder: If you live to tell it.

War Machine: I survived Ultron and the elimination of half the life in the universe. I can take you down.

Cynder: What don't you have in that arsenal?

War Machine: Actually this mana of yours could be a good healing implement.

Cynder: If you can use it.

 **And that wraps up War Machine. And before anything else, you may have noticed both Spyro and Cynder thanked Rhodey for his service in the Armed Forces. This is something we all need to do. Our veterans and active military personnel leave behind things we take for granted to go and protect us back at home so we don't have to fear for our safety. Thanking them for that sacrifice is the least we can do. Anyways, next time, we return with someone you might expect, but might not. Who is it? Find out next week! Same time... same channel!**


	44. Spyro vs Wasp

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! Today, we tackle one of the newest heroes in the MCU at this point. Of course, I mean Wasp. Hope Van Dyne specifically. So, let's not waste any more time, let's get going! Oh, and Spoilers ahead for Ant Man and the Wasp if you haven't seen it already.**

Wasp: I'm starting to think your Mana is the quantum healing particles we've been gathering.

Spyro: It can heal, so possibly.

Wasp: Let's test that theory.

Spyro: Your mother was a great woman, and her sacrifice was noble.

Wasp: You knew my mother?

Spyro: Not personally. That's what Ignitus has said about her though.

Wasp: Your powers seem to warp reality.

Spyro: So do your suits, if you think about it.

Wasp: Good point.

Spyro: So, what are you and your father up to today?

Wasp: Scott claims he's seen my mother. We're looking into it.

Spyro: Don't get your hopes up, but best of luck.

Wasp: Do you ever wonder about your parents?

Spyro: My birth parents? Not really. I've got Sparx and my adoptive family.

Wasp: You're the fortunate one then.

Spyro: Wait, how exactly does the Quantum Wasteland work?

Wasp: That discussion will make your head spin.

Spyro: How can something be below the smallest things possible?

Wasp: So Aether is the energy of the universe?

Spyro: That's a current theory. Highly unlikely though.

Wasp: Still would explain a lot.

Spyro: Do you think that if you shrink far enough you could travel between realities?

Wasp: Maybe, but I'm not up to risk dying to find out right now.

Spyro: I don't blame you.


	45. Cynder vs Wasp

**Now Cynder takes on Wasp. Let's do this!**

Wasp: Your relationship with your father is... quaint.

Cynder: To be fair, I only found out Ignitus was my father the other day.

Wasp: I guess that helps.

Cynder: You and your father have a strained relationship, it seems.

Wasp: Hard for it not to be, considering he had to keep the whole Ant Man secret.

Cynder: Which is why seeing you in the suit would be harder for him.

Wasp: I was originally hoping to be the new Ant Man, but Wasp suits me better, I think.

Cynder: You do your mother proud every time you don the suit.

Wasp: Thanks Cynder. I needed that.

Cynder: So your mother disappeared because she shrank too small?

Wasp: Going between the molecules is always risky.

Cynder: Yet it doesn't even sound possible.

Wasp: So you were kidnapped and turned into some sort of monster?

Cynder: It's more complicated than that, but pretty much.

Wasp: Once you known about the Quantum Wasteland, nothing is that complicated.

Cynder: How exactly does the Quantum Wasteland work?

Wasp: I don't know. Nothing should be smaller than quantum strings.

Cynder: Maybe it's the Quantum Realm of another universe?

Wasp: This Dark Aether of yours sounds like it connects to the Quantum Wasteland.

Cynder: It's a result of corruption. Nothing more, that I know of.

Wasp: Doesn't quite rule out the theory.

Cynder: If your mother could see you, she'd be proud of you, I can tell.

Wasp: We found her actually. And you're right.

Cynder: No way. That can't be possible!

 **And that wraps up Wasp. Next time, a different character, and one who finally brought an important plot point to light in the MCU. Who is it? Tune in next time to figure it out! Same time... same channel!**


	46. Spyro vs Vision

**Welcome to Part V of the New Years Update! The festivities will conclude with a peculiar character in the MCU. Someone who has been there from the start, yet only recently showed up. Of course, I mean Vision. And since we're talking about Vision, it's only fair I share my "vision" for how this story will continue. This particular tale will end after the Thanos chapters, plain and simple. But there is the possibility I will create a sequel of sorts for the non-film entries or any films that come out after Avengers Endgame. Just thought I'd let people know what the plan was before we continue. Anyways, let's wrap this up and welcome in the New Year!**

Vision: I can understand why you're against the Accords.

Spyro: In their current form anyways.

Vision: But we both agree the logic is sound.

Spyro: You are quite the mystery, Vision.

Vision: So are you, Spyro.

Spyro: Touche.

Vision: Your abilities seem most perplexing.

Spyro: So is that stone in your head.

Vision: A fair counterpoint.

Spyro: You can change your density and tangibility?

Vision: All thanks to the stone in my head.

Spyro: These Infinity Stones are certainly complicated.

Vision: I see you're planning to propose to Cynder. Good for you.

Spyro: Wait, how do you know that?!

Vision: I may have a body now, but I'm still connected to the WiFi at the most basic level.

Spyro: You and Scarlet Witch, eh?

Vision: What is odd about that?

Spyro: Nothing. Just noting new dynamics.

Vision: It seems you have a target on your back.

Spyro: You get used to it after a while.

Vision: A shame I'm the one aiming for it today.

Spyro: That's an Infinity Stone in your head?

Vision: Long story short, yes.

Spyro: Seems like a big risk, power level and all.


	47. Cynder vs Vision

**Now Cynder takes on Vision. Let's do this!**

Vision: I assume you're here for a sparring match.

Cynder: Since when do you need to assume?

Vision: Good point.

Cynder: The Accords need to be overturned, Vision.

Vision: They are a necessary safeguard for the greater good.

Cynder: You of all people should know we don't trade lives.

Vision: Your past is tragic, but your actions now give some hope.

Cynder: Thanks, I think.

Vision: That was a compliment. Still working on that.

Cynder: So you were literally brought to life Frankenstein style?

Vision: If you mean by lightning strike, then yes.

Cynder: That is freaky, and kind of cool.

Vision: I've never seen a love as pure as yours for Spyro.

Cynder: Nor I as your love for Scarlet Witch.

Vision: Thank you, Cynder.

Cynder: You lifted Thor's hammer?

Vision: I think I was a technicality, not being a living being and all.

Cynder: You're more human than most people I've met.

Vision: You came back for me?

Cynder: Like I said before, we don't trade lives.

Vision: Admirable thinking.

Cynder: How bad was Sokovia, really?

Vision: Very. Despite our technical victory, the damage was huge.

Cynder: I guess it would be, having an entire city dropped from the sky.

 **And that wraps up Vision and the New Years Update. Now as a reminder, I have clarified now that this story ends after the Thanos chapters go up, and sequels will be created for new content if needed. Anyways, only three characters are left in this set of heroes. Next time, a major player I've been leaving alone for a while. Who is it? You can probably guess. But to confirm, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	48. Spyro vs Falcon

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, we cover a character many of us have been waiting for. I know I have anyways. He's Cap's other right hand man, it's Falcon! No time to waste, let's do this!**

Falcon: Up for a run after this?

Spyro: You know I'm going to lap you a lot, right?

Falcon: Just don't keep saying "on your left".

Spyro: You were there when HYDRA was uncovered in SHIELD?

Falcon: It was crazy, I'm just glad Cap trusted me.

Spyro: I think he saw a little bit of himself in you.

Falcon: Really, Spyro? Billy Joel? I didn't peg you as a soul guy.

Spyro: Says the biggest Marvin Gaye fan I've ever seen.

Falcon: Got to love that Motown sound.

Spyro: So you upgraded your pack with a drone and named it "Redwing"?

Falcon: Catchy, right?

Spyro: I'm with Natasha on this. Nobody's going to call it that.

Falcon: What do you think of the new wings?

Spyro: Pretty cool, but I'm still a faster flier.

Falcon: Up to put your money where your mouth is?

Spyro: You dodged anti-aircraft fire in a glorified wing-suit?

Falcon: Awesome, I know.

Spyro: Try outflying a dragon five times your size while a volcano erupts.

Falcon: Aerial combat isn't easy, but I've got it to a science.

Spyro: You've also got the advantage of deployable guns.

Falcon: True, but it still looks cool.

Spyro: So you, Rhodey, Wanda, Vis, Nat, and Cap are the new Avengers?

Falcon: Jealous?

Spyro: We're looking to join up actually.


	49. Cynder vs Falcon

**Now Cynder takes on Falcon. Let's wrap this up!**

Falcon: I never pegged you as a rocker, Cynder.

Cynder: "Carry On Wayward Son" speaks to me in a way.

Falcon: Can't deny that.

Cynder: You really think you can dethrone me in aerial combat?

Falcon: I think I've got a fair shot.

Cynder: Dude, Ant Man kicked your tail and you couldn't even see him!

Falcon: I can trust you about as much as Cap's friend Bucky.

Cynder: Well we both did try to rip your wings off, so... warranted.

Falcon: Glad we understand each other.

Cynder: So you were there when the Triskellion went down?

Falcon: Played a big role in it too.

Cynder: SHIELD needed a wake up call. Glad you were there to do it.

Falcon: Come on, Cynder. Redwing's pretty impressive.

Cynder: The most impressive thing it did was hit Tony in the head.

Falcon: Now that's cold.

Cynder: You had a rocket in your wingsuit the whole time and didn't use it sooner?

Falcon: You know I'm starting to really hate you.

Cynder: You'll warm up to me, just like with Bucky.

Falcon: You know for all our jabs at each other, I still respect you.

Cynder: And I you, Sam Wilson.

Falcon: Glad to clear that up.

Cynder: I'm glad that you stuck in the new Avengers.

Falcon: Hey, I'm just glad to be where I'm needed.

Cynder: We both get that feeling.

 **And that wraps up Falcon. Now, January will conclude with both of the Maximoff siblings ready to go. But who's first? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	50. Spyro vs Quicksilver

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, we're bringing in the twins, with Quicksilver! What? You didn't see that coming? Exactly the point. So let's get into it.**

Quicksilver: I could run circles around you before you could get one hit.

Spyro: Don't be too sure. You aren't faster than lightning.

Quicksilver: Or am I?

Spyro: You remind me of an old speedster friend.

Quicksilver: He just as fast?

Spyro: Way faster, and not as annoying.

Quicksilver: Do you have any idea what it's like? Staring down a bomb, praying it doesn't explode and kill you?

Spyro: Not in that exact scenario, but I do get the general feeling.

Quicksilver: Liar.

Spyro: What happened to your goggles?

Quicksilver: I've never worn goggles.

Spyro: Sorry, wrong Quicksilver.

Quicksilver: Ultron has a point you know.

Spyro: He's playing you, Pietro.

Quicksilver: Says the dragon siding with the killer.

Spyro: I saw your work in Sokovia. Nicely done.

Quicksilver: I could have done it faster.

Spyro: Speed isn't everything, Pietro.

Quicksilver: Spyro, up for a race?

Spyro: Why not? I could use the cardio.

Quicksilver: Keep up, old man!

Spyro: You literally ran into gunfire to save Hawkeye?

Quicksilver: He certainly didn't see _that_ coming.

Spyro: Your sacrifice won't be forgotten, Pietro Maximoff.


	51. Cynder vs Quicksilver

**Now Cynder takes on Quicksilver. Let's do this!**

Quicksilver: I've seen your history.

Cynder: Believe me, Pietro. I regret every moment of it.

Quicksilver: You're still no better than Stark.

Cynder: You're not so tough, Pietro.

Quicksilver: How so?

Cynder: You got thrown back by a hammer in midair!

Quicksilver: I can't believe we let Ultron play us like that!

Cynder: Trust me Pietro, the allure of evil is stronger than everyone thinks.

Quicksilver: You're speaking from experience, aren't you.

Cynder: You really should eat something, Pietro.

Quicksilver: What are you talking about?

Cynder: Your powers come with a side effect of a hyperactive metabolism.

Quicksilver: Okay, how do you know so much about speed powers?

Cynder: Let's just say I know a few other speedsters.

Quicksilver: Sounds like people I should have a chat with.

Cynder: You really remind me of Spyro's brother Sparx.

Quicksilver: Is he just as awesome as me?

Cynder: He's just as annoying, that's for sure.

Quicksilver: You might want to check your back.

Cynder: Pietro! How did you...?!

Quicksilver: You didn't see that coming.

Cynder: Wait a second, you're dead! How are you here?!

Quicksilver: I thought you knew!

Cynder: This just got so much more confusing.

 **And that wraps up Quicksilver. This hero pack is almost over, and I know you know who's left. So to see them in action, tune in next week! Same time... same channel!**


	52. Spyro vs Scarlet Witch

**It's time to finish off our second hero pack. Last time we finished off the dead man running, now to bring in his sister. That's right, it's Scarlet Witch! Let's not dally any further, let's do this!**

Scarlet Witch: You stand with Stark?

Spyro: He's left the weapons business, if that's any comfort to you.

Scarlet Witch: It's not.

Spyro: I know what you and Pietro went through...

Scarlet Witch: Save your apologies.

Spyro: Forgot you can read minds.

Scarlet Witch: When I read Ultron's mind, all I saw was destruction...

Spyro: It must have been a terrifying sight.

Scarlet Witch: What's even scarier, I'm seeing it all again in yours!

Spyro: So, what exactly _are_ your powers?

Scarlet Witch: Believe me, I'm still trying to figure it out myself!

Spyro: I get that feeling.

Scarlet Witch: You know Sparx reminds me a lot of Pietro.

Spyro: Let me guess, annoying brother?

Scarlet Witch: True, but with a heart of gold.

Spyro: So, you and Vision?

Scarlet Witch: Is something wrong with that?

Spyro: Nothing wrong, just unexpected.

Scarlet Witch: This has been a hard time for us all, I see.

Spyro: I'm sorry about Pietro, he was truly a hero.

Scarlet Witch: One who will sadly be forgotten.

Spyro: So you actually ripped out Ultron's heart?

Scarlet Witch: For what he did to us, he deserved worse.

Spyro: Remind me not to get on your bad side.


	53. Cynder vs Scarlet Witch

**Now Cynder takes on Scarlet Witch. Let's do this!**

Scarlet Witch: I've seen your memories.

Cynder: I can already tell where this is going.

Scarlet Witch: How do you stay sane with all that nightmare imagery?!

Cynder: You and I are a lot alike, Wanda.

Scarlet Witch: Both pawns in a chess game we never wanted to be part of.

Cynder: And made into those pawns through what seems like magic.

Scarlet Witch: So, you and Spyro are Avengers now?

Cynder: Glad to be on the team with you.

Scarlet Witch: Just know that Vision has a thing about doors.

Cynder: Okay, what exactly _do_ you do anyways?

Scarlet Witch: I don't think even HYDRA knew what my powers are.

Cynder: Let's find out together, shall we?

Scarlet Witch: So, you and Spyro?

Cynder: We've been together a while.

Scarlet Witch: No wonder you have such chemistry.

Cynder: So you convinced Vision to join the Secret Avengers?

Scarlet Witch: Quite easily at that.

Cynder: The power of love is a curious thing.

Scarlet Witch: Why do I smell burning chicken?

Cynder: Spyro's trying to make paprikash again.

Scarlet Witch: Hope it's better then Vision's.

Cynder: I heard about you and Vision being attacked.

Scarlet Witch: They were after the stone in his head.

Cynder: Thanos is getting desperate.

 **And that wraps up Scarlet Witch and our second hero pack! As of now, we are half done with the character groups! Now, our next group of villains will be smaller than the first, and will contain: Ultron, Vulture, Killmonger, Yellowjacket, and The Ghost. Now I know people are going to complain that Mysterio from Spiderman Far From Home isn't on this list. But I have a plan for him. This story only goes through the end of Endgame in terms of film releases. Mysterio will be in the sequel story to this once there's enough material to work with in the MCU. So, which villain steps up first? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	54. Spyro vs Ultron

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros Series! Today, we kick off our second villain pack with a who really grew on me during the movie, to the point where I almost like him better than his successor. I'm talking about Ultron. Let's not waste any time! Let's do this!**

Ultron: Well, looks like there's a new puppetmaster in town.

Spyro: I'm nothing like Malefor, if that's what you're implying.

Ultron: Oh please, we can all see it!

Spyro: Tony's greatest mistake.

Ultron: Okay, that just stings Spyro. And I don't even _have_ pain receptors!

Spyro: Still the truth.

Ultron: (Singing) I had strings... but now I'm free...

Spyro: Please, stop singing!

Ultron: Wow, you really are no fun.

Spyro: You're mad, Ultron.

Ultron: Because I'm willing to do what you won't.

Spyro: If dropping a city from the sky is sanity, I'd rather be crazy.

Ultron: We have the same goal, you and I.

Spyro: I'm nothing like you, Ultron!

Ultron: We both want peace in our time, do we not?

Spyro: You'll pay for what you did to JARVIS!

Ultron: Yeah, not my best call. Necessary, but not my best call.

Spyro: Okay, this means war.

Ultron: You know, Malefor had the right idea.

Spyro: You're just as crazy as he was then.

Ultron: Wow, this really shows how two purple dragons can be so different.

Spyro: Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it.

Ultron: Things are starting to settle, so I'm throwing a stone at it.

Spyro: Not while I'm alive.


	55. Cynder vs Ultron

**Now Cynder takes on Ultron. Let's do this!**

Ultron: Ah, Malefor's favorite puppet.

Cynder: I am no puppet, Ultron.

Ultron: Time to tangle some strings.

Cynder: You're just as bad as Malefor, Ultron.

Ultron: Because I've got the power to make real change. And neither of you can handle that.

Cynder: Not if "change" means extinction!

Ultron: First Malefor, now Spyro...

Cynder: What's your point?

Ultron: You have a disturbing habit of being a purple dragon's puppet.

Cynder: Come back in as many bodies as you like, we'll defeat you every time.

Ultron: What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

Cynder: Thankfully, I know how to kill you.

Ultron: The Avengers are all puppets, but you're the worst out of them.

Cynder: Meaning?

Ultron: You see the strings, yet willingly keep them on.

Cynder: You truly are crazy, Ultron.

Ultron: They said the same thing about Darwin and Galileo.

Cynder: They didn't try to turn a city into a meteor!

Ultron: The blade of my swift and powerful sword...

Cynder: I am nobody's weapon, Ultron!

Ultron: Is someone writing these lines as you speak them? Because it seems ridiculously scripted.

Cynder: You were supposed to be a message of hope...

Ultron: (Singing) I've got no strings, so I have fun... Not tied up to anyone...

Cynder: Are you even listening?

 **And that wraps up Ultron. Next time, an adversary a bit more human. So who is it? Tune in next time to find out. Same time... same channel!**


	56. Spyro vs Vulture

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions Series! Today, we are covering one of the reasons I actually saw Spiderman Homecoming in the first place, the Vulture! I swear, when I saw Michael Keaton was playing Vulture, I was excited, and he turned out to be the best part of the movie! anyways, enough gushing, let's get to it!**

Vulture: So, you managed to find us. How?

Spyro: Your R&D guy couldn't keep a secret.

Vulture: Really, Tinkerer? Really!?

Spyro: I'll admit it, this operation is impressive Mr. Toomes.

Vulture: Is that a compliment?

Spyro: Let's just say, we could use a team with these talents.

Vulture: I do what I do for my family, nobody else.

Spyro: And your team?

Vulture: They're family too.

Spyro: You know, we aren't that different, Mr. Toomes.

Vulture: Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?

Spyro: This time it's true though.

Vulture: You know your pal Stark doesn't care about you, or your family.

Spyro: Tony's changed, Toomes.

Vulture: Not by much.

Spyro: You consider yourself a champion for the people?

Vulture: Not as socialist sounding as that, but I guess so.

Spyro: Maybe we can get along after all.

Vulture: You say you've got a job for us?

Spyro: One that requires every skill you're team has. You in?

Vulture: I'm certainly considering.

Spyro: You've got a thing against authority?

Vulture: We fight their wars, we build their roads, they don't care about us at the top.

Spyro: Some of us do. That's why we're recruiting you.


	57. Cynder vs Vulture

**Now Cynder takes on the Vulture. Let's do this!**

Vulture: Your wealthy friends don't care about people. You know that, right?

Cynder: Tony's more of an acquaintance. They're not really my type anyways.

Vulture: I knew I liked you.

Cynder: Adrian Toomes. We've been looking for you.

Vulture: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Cynder: Good. We're in need of a team like yours.

Vulture: I hear you've got a family on the way.

Cynder: Don't turn this into some "you'll understand why I do this". I always did.

Vulture: Someone's been reading ahead.

Cynder: You do know you're technically an illegal arms dealer.

Vulture: Yet Stark is more legal because he's rich.

Cynder: However, I can see why you're doing it.

Vulture: I've heard stories about your armies.

Cynder: That wasn't who stands before you now.

Vulture: Yeah, you're much nicer.

Cynder: I'll admit, your monologue trap with Spiderman was pretty clever.

Vulture: What better way to wait until my wings got off the ground?

Cynder: Flip expectations and everything can go right.

Vulture: I hear you could use some quality gear.

Cynder: Some of those phasing cubes would be pretty useful.

Vulture: Believe me, from personal experience, they are.

Cynder: A Salvage company creates some of the best gear on the market?

Vulture: You'd be surprised what a couple of hard workers can MacGyver together.

Cynder: It's not that surprising, particularly when you're dating the king of it.

 **And that wraps up Vulture! Believe me, this section was one of the ones I've been looking forward to since I started this story, for one of the best villains in the first decade of the MCU. Well done to Michael Keaton. So, next week, another villain, a relatively popular one too. You can probably guess who it is, but for confirmation, tune in next week! Same time... same channel!**


	58. Spyro vs Killmonger

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, a villain many people have waited for. The villain of what I claim was the best MCU release in 2018. Of course, I mean Killmonger. Truth be told, I wasn't really sure how to capture everything about him in just 16 total interactions, whereas everybody else was pretty easy. But, I think I've got him figured out enough to attempt it. Let's do this.**

Killmonger: Do you have any idea what it's like to be betrayed by everyone? Even your own people?!

Spyro: Wakanda was misguided then. T'Challa is working on these problems.

Killmonger: He's too little, too late.

Spyro: Your dreams of conquest stop here, Killmonger.

Killmonger: No chance. The sun will never set on the Wakandan Empire.

Spyro: Can you not see the irony in that?

Killmonger: There's a new king in town.

Spyro: Wakanda will never yield to you.

Killmonger: They already have. I'm just stalling you.

Spyro: What the heck did you do to yourself?!

Killmonger: Each scar represents a kill. Each kill is a stepping stone to get me here.

Spyro: You're crazier than I thought!

Killmonger: All of this death was so I could get here, and finally right the wrongs of history.

Spyro: It will take more than military conquest! Any revolution worth it's salt takes time.

Killmonger: I know 2 Billion people who have waited long enough.

Spyro: Throw down your weapons and we can try to resolve this peacefully.

Killmonger: You gave up your chance for peace centuries ago.

Spyro: Your rage is misguided, Killmonger.

Killmonger: Life on this planet started in Africa, so how did we end up on the bottom?

Spyro: Philosophical questions can never be answered with violence.

Killmonger: That depends on who you ask.

Spyro: What happened to your family was tragic.

Killmonger: And where was Wakanda? They were the ones who started this mess!

Spyro: But that does not justify usurping the throne!


	59. Cynder vs Killmonger

**Now Cynder takes on Killmonger. Let's see how this goes.**

Killmonger: So you're Dora Milaje now?

Cynder: Honorary anyways.

Killmonger: I guess that's one less thing off my to do list.

Cynder: I should have known you were bad news back in Afghanistan.

Killmonger: I'm betting you did know, but like Wakanda, did nothing.

Cynder: That's actually the only remotely accurate thing you've said today.

Killmonger: Well, well, Cynder. Haven't seen you since Afghanistan.

Cynder: Cut the formalities, Killmonger.

Killmonger: Well that's no way to greet an old friend.

Cynder: Your dreams of conquest will never work.

Killmonger: You underestimate us. The sun will never set on the Wakandan Empire.

Cynder: How are you blind to the irony in that statement?

Killmonger: I guess now I can add you to the list of people who've betrayed me.

Cynder: Looks like we're both carrying a long list.

Killmonger: Like you know anything about being betrayed.

Cynder: You have to understand, your father was a traitor.

Killmonger: Tell that to the billions Wakanda betrayed by staying hidden!

Cynder: And he passed his attitude on to you.

Killmonger: Wakanda has spies all over the world, and they'll be the frontline in our takeover.

Cynder: Your plans will never get off the ground, Erik.

Killmonger: They already have. I'm just distracting you.

Cynder: What happened to your family was tragic.

Killmonger: And where was Wakanda? Oh yeah, they CAUSED it!

Cynder: Even Wakanda can't change the past.

 **And that about wraps up Killmonger. Next week, we get into Ant Man's villains, since they're the only ones left. So who's first? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	60. Spyro vs Ghost

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, things are getting spooky, as the Ghost enters the picture. Truth be told, the Ghost was one of my favorite recent MCU villains, beating her predecessor Yellowjacket by a mile. He doesn't even compare. So, let's not waste any more time!**

Ghost: Can your Aether cure me?

Spyro: I really don't know.

Ghost: Sounds like an experiment worth trying.

Spyro: So what exactly happened to you again?

Ghost: A quantum energy explosion killed my parents and rendered me intangible.

Spyro: Sounds tragic... and rather confusing at the end.

Ghost: Why have you sought me out?

Spyro: We want to help you, Ghost.

Ghost: Let's hope you're more genuine than SHIELD was.

Spyro: I've seen your charts. Your condition is getting worse.

Ghost: Why do you think I'm doing this?!

Spyro: I think I can help.

Ghost: SHIELD used me, turned me into a weapon!

Spyro: You sound just like a friend of mine.

Ghost: If you're talking about Cynder, I can agree.

Spyro: Please tell me you don't live in a cabin on chicken legs.

Ghost: Sort of a cabin, no chicken legs though.

Spyro: Good, you're not Baba Yaga then.

Ghost: How do I know you won't use me like SHIELD did?

Spyro: That's not the way we work, Ghost.

Ghost: I'll be the judge of that.

Spyro: Can you actually control your invisibility?

Ghost: It takes all my effort, but... kind of.

Spyro: Maybe we can help with that.


	61. Cynder vs Ghost

**Now Cynder takes on the Ghost. Let's do this!**

Ghost: You look like you've seen a lot.

Cynder: You have no idea, Ghost.

Ghost: Looks like we'll get along just fine.

Cynder: What happened to you and your family was tragic, Ghost.

Ghost: What would you know about it?!

Cynder: You're not the only one turned into a weapon.

Ghost: I trusted SHIELD, and they turned me into a weapon!

Cynder: You're not alone there, Ghost.

Ghost: I knew there was something different about you.

Cynder: Glad to see I'm not the only weaponized person on this team anymore.

Ghost: Seriously? You were too?

Cynder: Corruption is scarier than a quantum explosion could ever be.

Ghost: I take it you know already.

Cynder: Why didn't you tell me your condition was deteriorating?!

Ghost: You're the closest friend I've had in years. I didn't want to scare you.

Cynder: We will find a way to re-stabilize you, Ava.

Ghost: I trust you, Cynder. Don't make me regret it.

Cynder: You know me too well for that to happen.

Ghost: Up for a quick match?

Cynder: Bring it, Baba Yaga.

Ghost: You're on, sister!

Cynder: We're glad to have you here, Ava.

Ghost: Me too. This is the closest I've ever felt to having a family again.

Cynder: That warms my heart, Ava.

 **And that wraps up the Ghost. Definitely a much more sympathetic villainess, and a lot like Cynder actually when you think about it. An idea I tried to play up here. Anyways, next week we finish up the second villain pack. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	62. Spyro vs Yellowjacket

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! Today, we finish off Villain Pack 2 with the original Ant-Man villain, Yellowjacket. It's not that I dislike Darren Cross as a character, I really think Yellowjacket was a missed opportunity, seeing as that identity is used by Hank Pym in the comics and most other media. Who knows, maybe that'll happen at some time. I don't know what the plan is for Hank Pym after what happened in Ant Man and the Wasp. But, enough stalling, let's get on with this.**

Yellowjacket: Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Wasted Potential.

Spyro: Okay, that's really getting old now!

Yellowjacket: I take it you've heard that before.

Spyro: Trying to get in Scott's head by threatening his daughter? That's low.

Yellowjacket: Best way to stop an enemy, take out those they care about first.

Spyro: You disgust me, Cross.

Yellowjacket: If only you could see just how much you disgust me!

Spyro: Is there anyone who doesn't disgust you?!

Yellowjacket: You're looking at him.

Spyro: You know, I can't take you seriously.

Yellowjacket: And why's that?

Spyro: You got beaten by a toy train!

Yellowjacket: I finally see what Pym was missing.

Spyro: Superfluous arc guns on your back?

Yellowjacket: Real ambition.

Spyro: Your mental state is seriously degraded.

Yellowjacket: I'm as sane as I've ever been!

Spyro: Says every lunatic I've ever seen.

Yellowjacket: The Yellowjacket Suit is the ultimate peace-keeping tool!

Spyro: Which you almost sold to HYDRA!

Yellowjacket: Business makes strange bedfellows.

Spyro: If anyone here has wasted potential, it's you.

Yellowjacket: Try that play and I'll shrink you alive!

Spyro: Turnabout is fair play, Darren.


	63. Cynder vs Yellowjacket

**Now Cynder takes on Yellowjacket. Let's wrap this villain pack up!**

Yellowjacket: You and I have a lot in common.

Cynder: Don't go there, Yellowjacket!

Yellowjacket: Well we are both ultimate weapons.

Cynder: You used Hope and tried to kill Scott's family.

Yellowjacket: It's strictly business, Cynder.

Cynder: You are everything that's wrong with corporations these days.

Yellowjacket: The Yellowjacket suit is the pinnacle of my company's achievements!

Cynder: You mean _Hank's_ company. You stole it, Cross.

Yellowjacket: Call it a... corporate reshuffle.

Cynder: I've seen the footage of your battle. A lot recently.

Yellowjacket: Impressive, right?

Cynder: Scott was. You were laughable.

Yellowjacket: There's a place for you in my company.

Cynder: You told Hope the same thing, before you betrayed her.

Yellowjacket: In business you take any means you can get.

Cynder: You're not insane, you've always been this cruel.

Yellowjacket: That's just business, Cyn.

Cynder: You don't get to call me "Cyn". Only Spyro can call me that.

Yellowjacket: I saw you looking through my suit designs.

Cynder: I know your Achilles Heel, Yellowjacket.

Yellowjacket: Shrinking between molecules won't work this time.

Cynder: You made Pym Tech a rival to even Tony Stark.

Yellowjacket: Wrong, I made _Cross Technologies_ a rival to Tony Stark.

Cynder: By stealing everything Hank ever made!

 **And that wraps up both Yellowjacket and Villain Pack 2! We're in the home stretch now everyone! Next week, we begin the Hero Pack 3, the final group of heroes in this story! So, who's in it? Expect to see everyone who met up with the Avengers between Infinity War and Endgame. So namely Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, consisting of Star Lord, Rocket, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, and for the hell of it, Yondu! So, who's up first? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	64. Spyro vs Drax The Destroyer

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! Today, we begin the final Hero Pack with my favorite member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Drax! I don't know why, just after I saw Guardians Volume 2, I just fell in love with this guy. So where better to start? Let's do this!**

Drax: I'm hesitant to trust you.

Spyro: And why's that?

Drax: The last creep with purple eyes almost killed us.

Spyro: Somebody mind telling me why the Sovereign have a hit out on us?

Drax: Rocket stole batteries again and blamed you.

Spyro: I get the feeling you weren't supposed to tell me that.

Drax: Your sure you aren't connected to the Power Stone?

Spyro: Positive. It's just my natural eye color.

Drax: Your species is very odd.

Spyro: So metaphors just go over your head?

Drax: Nothing would go over my head. I would catch it.

Spyro: Looks like we've both got good reflexes then.

Drax: Spyro! The ring you ordered just got here!

Spyro: Drax! Keep it down! That's supposed to be a surprise!

Drax: Oh. Right. Forget I said anything!

Spyro: Has anyone ever told you your friends are completely insane?

Drax: We're not friends. We're family.

Spyro: Now that was beautiful.

Drax: Hope your plan can liberate us from this inane confinement.

Spyro: Great, now there's two walking thesauruses in my life!

Drax: Do not ever call me a thesaurus.

Spyro: Did you have to laugh when Mantis was reading my emotions?

Drax: I couldn't help it! She had revealed your deepest darkest secrets! It had to have been embarrasing! (Laughs)

Spyro: Admittedly, the situation was funny in retrospect. Especially when Cynder just walked in at the end. (Laughs)


	65. Cynder vs Drax The Destroyer

**Now Cynder takes on Drax. Let's do this!**

Drax: Your history inspires fear throughout the galaxy.

Cynder: Great. Just what I needed today.

Drax: But your redemption generates far more hope.

Cynder: Nice knives.

Drax: You've got a good set of blades yourself.

Cynder: At least yours were made voluntary.

Drax: You have a facial structure similar to Mantis.

Cynder: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Drax: Which do you want it to be?

Cynder: What was all that yelling about earlier?

Drax: Spyro was looking for a ring. Wouldn't tell me why.

Cynder: I'm betting this is why.

Drax: You kind of remind me of Gamora.

Cynder: Gamora's kill count with Nebula's partially metallic self.

Drax: I thought your blades were naturally occurring.

Cynder: Drax, why are you just standing there?

Drax: Trying to perfect my invisibility technique.

Cynder: that's not how invisibility works.

Drax: Let's hope your abilities in tactics and espionage can provide an advantage on this mission.

Cynder: First Volteer, now you. There's two thesauruses I can consult on this team.

Drax: Do not ever call me a thesaurus.

Cynder: I get the feeling you're not a friend.

Drax: None of us here are friends. We're family.

Cynder: Now that was just beautiful, Drax. Thanks.

 **Now as everything ends, we leave as Drax continues standing completely still, trying to vanish somehow. So, who's next? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	66. Spyro vs Yondu

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! Today, we're tackling a hero that I also found hilarious. I'm talking Yondu! So let's do this y'all!**

Yondu: You were always a bit of a stickler.

Spyro: Ravagers don't deal in children, Yondu. We both know that.

Yondu: I've already been chewed out about it, Spyro!

Spyro: That arrow of yours is pretty impressive. How's it work exactly?

Yondu: All I know for sure is that it has sonic control.

Spyro: A little mystery is worth it, I guess.

Yondu: Once I knew what Ego was up to, I couldn't go through with the mission.

Spyro: Better late than never I guess.

Yondu: Glad to see we agree.

Spyro: Okay, the floating with an arrow trick is awesome!

Yondu: That's right, I'm Mary Poppins y'all!

Spyro: Now that's epic!

Yondu: You would've made a great Ravager.

Spyro: And you were the best of them.

Yondu: Thanks Spyro. I needed that.

Spyro: Up for a match, Yondu?

Yondu: Bring it, Spyro.

Spyro: Game on, Yondu.

Yondu: Can somebody tell Quill to shut that tape off?!

Spyro: Yeah, its annoying, but its his one link to his family on Earth.

Yondu: What about his family out here?

Spyro: Wait a second, your dead! How are you here?

Yondu: Good question!

Spyro: If this is another Multiverse thing, I'm going to lose it!


	67. Cynder vs Yondu

**Now Cynder takes on Yondu. Let's do this!** Yondu: I see we're both anti-heroes.

Cynder: Sometimes breaking the rules is the best way to enforce them.

Yondu: I couldn't agree more.

Cynder: Hold on, what's with the fin as an arrow control?

Yondu: No idea. Would've guessed the controls would be in my vocal chords.

Cynder: Maybe its so your whistling isn't compromised?

Yondu: Now you would be a great Ravager captain

Cynder: Anyone would be better than Taserface at least!

Yondu: Got that right!

Cynder: So what happened on the Ego deal anyways?

Yondu: Dude was gathering his kids to kill them and take their Celestial energy.

Cynder: Yep, definitely a mega-sized megalomaniac.

Yondu: Your Wind abilities are awesome!

Cynder: From one Mary Poppins to another, so's your arrow.

Yondu: Looks like we're both epic then!

Cynder: Hold on, how are you here? Your dead!

Yondu: Believe me, if I knew, I'd tell you!

Cynder: I _really_ hate the Multiverse!

Yondu: Believe me, I regret taking Ego's job.

Cynder: Ravagers don't deal in kids. But at least you realised what was going on.

Yondu: At least somebody gets it!

Cynder: You really were the best of the Ravagers, Yondu.

Yondu: Thanks Cynder, that means a lot.

Cynder: Speaking the truth isn't hard.

 **And that wraps up Yondu. Next time, I think I may take a break from the Guardians of the Galaxy. Unsure though. So who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	68. Spyro vs Captain Marvel

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions Series! Today, we're going bold, as we're covering Marvel's newest hero, Captain Marvel! Now I had originally intended to put these chapters up in place of Yondu, but I was actually seeing Captain Marvel that very day, so I figured it made more sense to delay her a bit, until I had some information on her to work with. By the way, there will be hopefully only minor spoilers, however veiled I try to make them, for Captain Marvel going forward, so if you have not seen it, stop reading this, go watch it, then come back. It's more than worth your time, I swear. But, I will not spoil major events, or rather I'll try not to. So, enough dallying, let's get into it!**

Captain Marvel: Fury seems to trust you.

Spyro: He trusted the cat too. Look how that turned out.

Captain Marvel: Good point.

Spyro: So, you're a Kree?

Captain Marvel: Not all of us are blue, you know.

Spyro: Could've fooled me, you look like a human!

Captain Marvel: How do I know you aren't a Skrull?

Spyro: Get Cynder in here, she can verify anything.

Captain Marvel: Exactly what a Skrull would say.

Spyro: Have you ever pondered that maybe the Skrulls aren't the bad guys?

Captain Marvel: The Supreme Intelligence never lies.

Spyro: Highly doubtful, that.

Captain Marvel: Name's Carol Danvers.

Spyro: Spyro. Pleased to finally meet you, Lieutenant. And thank you for your service.

Captain Marvel: I see you've met Fury.

Spyro: Okay, what the hell was up with that cat?!

Captain Marvel: I'm starting to think it isn't your cat.

Spyro: I don't even want to know what it is then!

Captain Marvel: Looks like you guys could use a hand.

Spyro: We could have used several hands! Where have you been the past 25 years?

Captain Marvel: I was working.

Spyro: Really? You gave Fury a glorified pager to contact you?

Captain Marvel: He had the pager when we started. I just upgraded it.

Spyro: The Kree are mad, but the tech is pretty cool.


	69. Cynder vs Captain Marvel

**Now Cynder takes on Captain Marvel. Let's do this!**

Captain Marvel: You control shadows, I have photon beams...

Cynder: Want to see if they cancel each other out?

Captain Marvel: You're on!

Cynder: Lieutenant Carol Danvers. Thank you, for your service.

Captain Marvel: From what I'm hearing, you guys are the heroes here.

Cynder: We couldn't be that way without you.

Captain Marvel: Glad to see more women in the armed forces.

Cynder: At least this time I joined voluntarily.

Captain Marvel: Trust me, I get that feeling.

Cynder: This Supreme Intelligence sounds a lot like Malefor.

Captain Marvel: It really is. And it runs Kree society.

Cynder: Never trust a society run by an AI.

Captain Marvel: How do I know you're not a Skrull?

Cynder: I know how Fury takes his toast.

Captain Marvel: Okay, I think I can trust you.

Cynder: Skrulls can copy people down to the genetic level?

Captain Marvel: But only recent memories.

Cynder: Yet they're still regarded as great spies. Interesting.

Captain Marvel: You're an inspiration to heroines everywhere, Cynder.

Cynder: I couldn't have gotten anywhere if not for you, Carol.

Captain Marvel: I'm touched, Cynder. Thank you.

Cynder: With you here, Thanos doesn't stand a chance!

Captain Marvel: Let's get that purple punk!

Cynder: Lead the way, Captain!

 **And that wraps up Captain Marvel! I hope I didn't spoil too much of the movie for anyone. Anyways, next week, a new character steps into the fray. Who is it? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	70. Spyro vs Nebula

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! We are nearing the end, I know that much, as only a dozen characters remain. Well today, we're cutting that number down to 11 with the Daughter of Thanos, and I don't mean Gamora. That's right, we're talking Nebula! Almost everyone would probably start these two with Gamora, not me though. We're going Nebula first. So, let's not waste any time!**

Nebula: Do you have any idea what it's like to always be second best?!

Spyro: Believe it or not, yes.

Nebula: Liar.

Spyro: So you're a cyborg, because Thanos always thought Gamora was better?

Nebula: Every time I lost, part of me was replaced with technology.

Spyro: Yikes, that's rough.

Nebula: Time to finally prove I'm better than Gamora.

Spyro: And how do you intend to do that?

Nebula: By skinning you alive.

Spyro: Gamora hated what happened to you as much as anyone.

Nebula: Sure had a funny way of showing it.

Spyro: If dying to save your life is funny, nobody's laughing.

Nebula: Going after Thanos is a fool's errand.

Spyro: I've prepared for the Infinity Gauntlet.

Nebula: Not because of the Gauntlet, but because you're getting in my way.

Spyro: We both want to stop Thanos, Nebula.

Nebula: I know, but with me, it's personal.

Spyro: After the Snap, it's become personal for me.

Nebula: You're no different from Thanos.

Spyro: Unlike him, I don't use my power to kill. I use it to help the universe.

Nebula: He'd say the same thing.

Spyro: Gamora sacrificed herself to save you, Nebula.

Nebula: I know, and Thanos will pay for it.

Spyro: Let us help you with that.


	71. Cynder vs Nebula

**Now Cynder takes on Nebula. Let's do this!**

Nebula: You remind me of Gamora.

Cynder: Really? You and I are more alike than you think.

Nebula: Only difference, you never lost. Just like Gamora.

Cynder: You weren't the only one who was always second best.

Nebula: There was another one of you?

Cynder: How do you think I got these blades? I always lost.

Nebula: Looks like we're more alike than I'd thought.

Cynder: The only reason I became what I was was because Gaul killed my predecessor.

Nebula: And I thought my story was rough.

Cynder: So you knew where the Soul Stone was?

Nebula: Only because Gamora trusted me with it.

Cynder: Looks like your relationship was getting better after all.

Nebula: You lost someone when Thanos came too?

Cynder: Yeah, someone close to my heart.

Nebula: I get that feeling. Retrospectively.

Cynder: So your cybernetics can snap your bones back into place?

Nebula: Hurts like hell every time they do. But you get used to it eventually.

Cynder: At least you didn't have hot metal welded to your bones.

Nebula: Thanos is a tough target.

Cynder: The two of us can handle it.

Nebula: I couldn't agree more.

Cynder: Ready for this, Nebula?

Nebula: I've been waiting for this matchup all day!

Cynder: Let's see who's really the best.

 **And that wraps up Nebula! As you can tell, I have this idea that she and Cynder would have some sort of kinship. Gamora would probably be the same way, but we'll see when her chapter goes up. So, who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	72. Spyro vs Groot

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions! Today, a character I've been waiting for for a while. And since tomorrow is April Fools Day, I figure, why not do somebody nobody was expecting. So today, we're doing Groot. Because why not? Enjoy!**

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: Language!

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: So you're the Floracolossus I've heard so much about.

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: Groot it is then.

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: Good to hear. How's the arm?

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: Please tell me you've got a plan.

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: That is not much of a plan!

Groot: I am Groot!

Spyro: I told you, that wasn't me!

Groot: I am Groot!

Spyro: Never thought I'd see an angry tree.

Groot: I am Groot!

Spyro: Remind me never to get on your bad side.

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: No, you don't look old!

Groot: I am Groot.

Spyro: Groot, you do realize you won't make it out of this.

Groot: We... are... Groot.

Spyro: Don't die on me now! Rocket's going to kill me!


	73. Cynder vs Groot

**Now Cynder takes on Groot. Let's do this!**

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: I am Cynder.

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: Thor took Floracolossus as an elective?

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: Wonder if he still has his textbooks.

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: You really need to watch your language.

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: Groot, seriously, put the game down.

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: First Sparx, now this!

Groot: I am Groot!

Cynder: I did not!

Groot: I am Groot!

Cynder: Rocket's muscle is a tree?

Groot: I am Groot.

Cynder: This universe keeps getting stranger.

Groot: I am Groot!

Cynder: Note, talking to plants doesn't work.

Groot: I AM... GROOT!

Cynder: Groot, you have to stop this, you're going to die!

Groot: We... are... Groot.

Cynder: Don't fade on me yet, Tree!

 **And that concludes Groot. Next time, someone I've been looking forward to ever since I started this. And I couldn't have picked a better day to do them. Who, when, and what am I talking about? Tune in next update to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	74. Spyro vs Doctor Strange

**Now we conclude the My Gift To You birthday update with a Marvel Character I've been waiting for years to put in. The Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. Let's not waste any time!**

Doctor Strange: I've seen your world...

Spyro: And?

Doctor Strange: From the first glimpse, it seems lovely.

Spyro: Who exactly are you?

Doctor Strange: Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts.

Spyro: Well this is interesting.

Doctor Strange: Welcome to the Mirror Dimension.

Spyro: You aren't the only one who can manipulate this place, Strange.

Doctor Strange: Because of course you can.

Spyro: That's an Infinity Stone around your neck?

Doctor Strange: No need to worry, I'm a fast learner.

Spyro: So was everyone else who had one.

Doctor Strange: Let me guess, you're...

Spyro: Just about everyone calls me Spyro.

Doctor Strange: Okay, you're on on the good list.

Spyro: So, what's the Astral Plane like exactly?

Doctor Strange: It's a bit of a trip at first, but you get used to it.

Spyro: Sounds like something that could drive you insane.

Doctor Strange: Good to see you made it back. Enjoy the view of the Multiverse?

Spyro: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT TEA?!

Doctor Strange: A little mint and lemon. No drugs though.

Spyro: So I'm going to get this straight, you trapped yourself in a time loop and died 18 times to convince a demon from another dimension to help you?

Doctor Strange: Craziest bargain I've ever made.

Spyro: Looks like it worked though.


	75. Cynder vs Doctor Strange

**Now Cynder takes on Doctor Strange. Let's do this!**

Doctor Strange: I have a list, of individuals who pose a great threat to this universe...

Cynder: Let me guess, I'm on it.

Doctor Strange: Malefor was, you... not so much.

Cynder: Okay, what the hell was in that tea?!

Doctor Strange: Lemon, little bit of honey.

Cynder: Then what the hell did I just see?!

Doctor Strange: Your energy signature is familiar. As in Dark Dimension familiar.

Cynder: That could be the energy Malefor used to corrupt me.

Doctor Strange: I think I have a solution for that.

Cynder: So Wong's a Beyonce fan?

Doctor Strange: Out of everything I saw and heard at Kamar-Taj, that was probably the weirdest.

Cynder: Noted.

Doctor Strange: Welcome to the Mirror Dimension.

Cynder: Good call, now I can show you my true power.

Doctor Strange: Not again!

Cynder: I wouldn't trust Mordo if I were you.

Doctor Strange: Sure we don't get along, but what's the problem with him?

Cynder: You don't know what he's become...

Doctor Strange: Whatever Thanos can throw at us, we're ready.

Cynder: All 14,000,605 timelines?

Doctor Strange: Every last one.

Cynder: Why'd you give Thanos the Time Stone?!

Doctor Strange: It was the only way...

Cynder: At least tell us the plan before you vanish!

 **And that wraps up Doctor Strange, and My Gift To You on my birthday. But don't you worry, we'll be right back here tomorrow with more Marvel action! So who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	76. Spyro vs Gamora

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions! Today, we are bringing in the Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy. That's right, Gamora. Let's not wait any longer. Let's do this!**

Gamora: So you're this Spyro I've heard so much about.

Spyro: Should I be feeling threatened or complimented?

Gamora: Probably a bit of both.

Spyro: So you're the deadliest woman in the galaxy?

Gamora: Their words, not mine.

Spyro: I guess it isn't something you want on a business card.

Gamora: Up for some sparring?

Spyro: Always good to better one's craft against experts.

Gamora: Bring it.

Spyro: Your Thanos' kid?

Gamora: It was that, or die with half my people.

Spyro: Fair enough.

Gamora: If Thanos comes, you and everyone here have to be willing to kill me.

Spyro: Wait, what? Why?

Gamora: I'm the only one who knows where the Soul Stone is.

Spyro: Wait, how do you know where the Soul Stone is anyways?

Gamora: Stumbled across the map at some point. Memorized and burned it afterwards.

Spyro: That map had to have been very well hidden.

Gamora: Time to see if you live up to the stories.

Spyro: Bring it, Gamora.

Gamora: Just know I'm not holding back.

Spyro: Wait, how are you here?

Gamora: I should be asking you that.

Spyro: Okay, now I'm confused. Where am I?!


	77. Cynder vs Gamora

**Now Cynder steps up to face Gamora. Yet another awaited matchup on my part. Let's do this!**

Gamora: I've been told we're a lot alike.

Cynder: Raised to be a killer by a mad warlord before going rogue on them? Sounds about right.

Gamora: Good to find someone else like this.

Cynder: The Daughter of Thanos.

Gamora: The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Now this will be a fight for the ages.

Gamora: Malefor sounds similar to Thanos.

Cynder: Thanos wants to kill half the universe, Malefor wanted to wipe the whole world clean and start again.

Gamora: Are we really comparing dictatorial father figures right now?

Cynder: Thanos literally killed half of your species in front of you?

Gamora: His idea of balancing population and resources.

Cynder: Yikes. He's madder than I thought!

Gamora: Is it just me, or do the worst villains always think they're doing the right thing?

Cynder: Everyone thinks they're the good guy, I guess.

Gamora: I'm not the only one who thinks that's weird, right?

Cynder: You know I've always considered you and Nebula as sisters.

Gamora: I'm touched, Cynder. And I'm sure Nebula would be too.

Cynder: If we can find her, that is.

Gamora: Up for a match?

Cynder: Finally time to see who's better.

Gamora: Bring it, sister!

Cynder: Time to see if you live up to the legends.

Gamora: Funny, I was about to say the same thing.

Cynder: It's on now, Gamora.

 **And that about does it for Gamora! Next week, well... I'm not sure who to do next week. Only three characters remain at this point, and I'm not sure who I should do next. I'm sure I'll figure it out in a week. So to see who I settle on, tune in next time! Same**


	78. Spyro vs Mantis

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions! We are in the final 3 of the final Hero Pack of this story, and we're bringing in the wild card, Mantis! I don't think anyone expected her before Rocket or Star Lord, but here she is. Let's do this!**

Mantis: I can read your emotions even from here.

Spyro: I guess I tend to wear them on my sleeve.

Mantis: Not all of them.

Spyro: So, wait. You can manipulate emotions?

Mantis: To a degree. All I've ever done is calm someone down enough to sleep.

Spyro: No offense, but that sounds terrifying!

Mantis: I've heard that beautiful people never learn to trust in matters of love.

Spyro: You've been hanging around with Drax a lot, haven't you.

Mantis: Yes, but you have to admit, it makes a bit of sense.

Spyro: You made an entire planet sleep?

Mantis: Passed out afterwards, but for a moment, yes.

Spyro: Okay, that's just awesome.

Mantis: I sense a great sadness about you. What's wrong?

Spyro: A... a good friend of mine died on this day... several years ago.

Mantis: You must've been extremely close.

Spyro: I have a feeling Ego was lying to you.

Mantis: About what specifically?

Spyro: How he found you. I think you were another one of his kids.

Mantis: When I used my abilities on Thanos, I couldn't believe what I saw...

Spyro: That being...?

Mantis: Sadness. Immense sadness.

Spyro: Was knocking me out like that necessary?

Mantis: You asked me to demonstrate my sleep-induction powers.

Spyro: Not on me!


	79. Cynder vs Mantis

**Now Cynder takes on Mantis. Two polar opposites going into battle, let's see how this works out!**

Mantis: Ego raised me by hand, and kept me as his.

Cynder: We have a word for that, it's called "slavery".

Mantis: You have no idea.

Cynder: So you can read emotions with a touch?

Mantis: It's slightly more complex than that, but pretty much.

Cynder: Interesting...

Mantis: I can sense the cynicism from a mile away.

Cynder: What can I say? I've got lots to be cynical about.

Mantis: Not everyone acts that way.

Cynder: I've been told we're kind of similar.

Mantis: I guess our childhoods were similar.

Cynder: We were both kidnapped by madmen and raised to be their slaves! We didn't _get_ a childhood!

Mantis: I know your nature hides great anguish.

Cynder: With a ledger as red as mine, anguish is normal.

Mantis: Not in the form I'm seeing.

Cynder: Has anyone ever told you you'd make a great interrogator?

Mantis: No. How so?

Cynder: You can gleam insight into what people care about, and use it to gain information.

Mantis: I can read your emotions too, if you'd like.

Cynder: Touch me and all you'll feel is a severed arm.

Mantis: Okay, not trying that then.

Cynder: As irritating as your innocent nature can be, it's really refreshing.

Mantis: Thanks, I think?

Cynder: That was intended as a compliment.

 **And that wraps up Mantis. Now before we leave for the day, I'd like to propose a challenge. Somewhere in this specific chapter, there is a reference to a recent superhero film that isn't from Marvel. Let's see if you can find it. This will not become a normal thing, I'm just curious to see how many people spot it. So, only two Guardians remain, so which one is next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	80. Spyro vs Rocket Raccoon

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros! We are slowly but steadily wrapping this story up. And I will say that sadly, this story will not see the summer months bringing updates, though I am not ruling out the possibility of a sequel once there's enough material to use from the MCU in Phase 4 and onward. As of right now, there are only 7 characters left to put in. So let's not waste any time and drop that down to 6, as next up, we're bringing in Rocket Raccoon! Let's get going!**

Rocket: Well this just got interesting.

Spyro: Okay, I have to stop getting drinks with Thor!

Rocket: Not a hallucination, pal!

Spyro: So you're a Kree science experiment?

Rocket: Believe me, I didn't ask for it.

Spyro: Those bastards!

Rocket: You're telling me Nidavellr is real?

Spyro: I've only seen paintings, but I can assure you it's real.

Rocket: You have no idea how happy you've made me!

Spyro: You built a gun capable of destroying moons out of spare parts?

Rocket: Believe me, you don't want to know what I could do with a real R&D budget.

Spyro: You're right, I don't!

Rocket: Okay, I've got a plan to get out of here. All we need is some old cans, a couple pieces of twine, and Yondu's Control Fin.

Spyro: Do we really need the fin, or would you just find it funny to see him react to losing it?

Rocket: Alright you got me there. But come on, admit it, it would be funny!

Spyro: What is it with you and finding the loss of cybernetic limbs amusing?

Rocket: My guess, the scientists who made me this way had them.

Spyro: Revenge by proxy? That's a new one on me.

Rocket: Do you have any idea what it's like to see everyone you care about turn to dust in front of you?!

Spyro: You aren't the only one who lost loved ones when Thanos snapped!

Rocket: Yikes, no need to yell.

Spyro: Why out of all the Guardians did you survive?

Rocket: I have the devil's own luck.

Spyro: I'd say that's an understatement.


	81. Cynder vs Rocket Raccoon

**Now Cynder takes on Rocket. Let's do this!**

Rocket: Do you have any idea what it's like to be torn apart and stitched back together?!

Cynder: Believe it or not, I do. How do you think I got these blades?

Rocket: Whoa.

Cynder: You know as well as I do mercenary work isn't your best field.

Rocket: Okay then. If you know me so well, what is?

Cynder: I'd say Research and Development.

Rocket: All we need to get out of here is a few batteries, a bit of glue, and one of your wing blades.

Cynder: Good luck removing them, they were welded there.

Rocket: Okay, it's not funny anymore.

Cynder: Up for a run to Nidavellir?

Rocket: Nidavellir?! You know I'm up for that! What sort of crazy weapon is on the docket?

Cynder: No weapons involved, I was just getting some armor repaired.

Rocket: Your idea of heroism is almost sickeningly saccharine. What did these people ever do but hurt you?

Cynder: They did nothing wrong. They're right to distrust me. But I don't care.

Rocket: Okay, that was deeper than I was expecting.

Cynder: Wait, how do you understand Groot exactly?

Rocket: No idea. One day I just understood what he was saying.

Cynder: You just guess, don't you?

Rocket: You think you lost people? I lost the only friends I've ever had!

Cynder: So did I, not to mention my entire family!

Rocket: Okay, that was just dark...

Cynder: So, what's next for you, sweet rabbit?

Rocket: Remind me to take Thor's eye back for spreading that around.

Cynder: Come on, it's funny. Admit it!

 **And that wraps up Rocket. Our tale is wrapping up quickly, not much remains. But rest assured, the next Sunday project is already in the works, and has been for some time. And trust me, I have that feeling everyone will love it when it comes up. But anyways, our final Hero takes the stage next time. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	82. Spyro vs Star Lord

**Welcome to the final part of the Spring/Easter Special. And now we will finish off the last Hero to appear in this story, the final member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord! Let's not waste any time, let's do this!**

Star-Lord: George Michael? Really?

Spyro: Come on, Quill. Admit it, he was great!

Star-Lord: Oh I know it, I just always pegged you as a Survivor fan.

Spyro: So you're half human, half Celestial?

Star-Lord: Believe me, I couldn't believe it either.

Spyro: Does that even work?

Star-Lord: You were raised by dragonflies? That's... certainly interesting.

Spyro: Says the son of a sentient planet.

Star-Lord: Touche.

Spyro: Okay seriously, how has that tape not worn out by now?

Star-Lord: I only play it when I need to focus.

Spyro: Could've fooled me.

Star-Lord: You've never seen Footloose?!

Spyro: Movie, no. Broadway Musical, yes.

Star-Lord: Footloose on Broadway? Okay, that I have to see!

Spyro: Wait, Ego murdered your mother with cancer?

Star-Lord: It shocked me too.

Spyro: Time to kill a planet then!

Star-Lord: You ever wonder if Yondu was right to keep me away from Ego?

Spyro: No need to wonder. Knowing his plan, Yondu was trying to do the right thing.

Star-Lord: Still didn't like being kidnapped.

Spyro: Quill, what are you doing?

Star-Lord: What's it look like? Dance-off!

Spyro: No.


	83. Cynder vs Star Lord

**Now we conclude the Spring/Easter Special as Cynder takes on Star-Lord. Let's do this!**

Star-Lord: I'll admit, for a dragon, you're pretty cute.

Cynder: I can kill you in 25 different ways.

Star-Lord: And... deadly.

Cynder: Your outburst might have just cost us half the universe!

Star-Lord: Seriously? You're... (Fades into dust)

Cynder: Thanks for nothing, Quill!

Star-Lord: Queen? Seriously?

Cynder: Come on, Peter. Freddie Mercury was awesome!

Star-Lord: Not denying it, just thought you were more a ballad person.

Cynder: What's with the Walkman?

Star-Lord: It's the last thing I have to remind me of my mother. So don't mess with it.

Cynder: Wasn't planning to.

Star-Lord: Is Footloose really a Broadway musical now?

Cynder: Yep, I'd say it's better than the movie.

Star-Lord: Okay, where can I get tickets!?

Cynder: Ego murdered your mother?

Star-Lord: He claimed it was begrudgingly, but I could tell it wasn't.

Cynder: He deserved to get nuked.

Star-Lord: You know, you kind of remind me of Gamora.

Cynder: Believe me, Quill. You aren't the first one to say that.

Star-Lord: Of course everyone else said it first.

Cynder: Quill, what exactly are you doing?

Star-Lord: Come on! Dance off!

Cynder: I'm not dancing with you, Star-Dork.

 **And that wraps up not only Star-Lord and the Spring/Easter Special, but the final Hero pack in this story. Next time, we begin the final 5 characters in this story, the final Villain Pack. We've got Ronan the Accuser, Ego, Kaecillius, Yon-Rogg, and the big bad himself, Thanos. Believe me, I'm looking forward to this! So, which villain is first? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	84. Spyro vs Ego

**Welcome back to the MCU Intros series! We are kicking off the Final 5 with a bang, as we tackle the biggest fighter to date! You can't get much bigger than a sentient planet after all. That is right, it's Ego! Let's not wait any longer!**

Ego: You just don't grasp the beauty of this plan.

Spyro: You murder children to assimilate the universe, there's nothing beautiful about it.

Ego: My point exactly.

Spyro: So you're Quill's dad?

Ego: My pride and joy.

Spyro: Who kicked your tail with Pac-Man.

Ego: A shame I never found your world.

Spyro: From my standpoint, that's a good thing!

Ego: We clearly disagree on what a good thing is.

Spyro: Even I know not all of your progeny were made with consent.

Ego: Sometimes it was necessary to be... forceful.

Spyro: Time to end you, you dirty rapist.

Ego: You remind me of Mantis.

Spyro: Sane and able to stop you?

Ego: A disappointment.

Spyro: You murdered Meredith Quill?!

Ego: Believe me, I didn't like it either.

Spyro: You monster!

Ego: I really can't believe Yondu betrayed me!

Spyro: Believe me. I can.

Ego: I payed him well enough, I thought.

Spyro: First time I've faced a Celestial.

Ego: And your last.

Spyro: Good to see you accept your defeat!


	85. Cynder vs Ego

**Now Cynder takes on Ego. Let's do this!**

Ego: You know, you are very attractive.

Cynder: Save it, I'm spoken for.

Ego: Not the first time I've had to get forceful.

Cynder: So your plan was to impregnate hundreds around the galaxy on the off chance one of your offspring would help you assimilate the universe?

Ego: I know, brilliant, right?

Cynder: You certainly live up to your name.

Ego: Your world must be lovely to be what birthed you.

Cynder: Don't even try that with me, you vile rapist!

Ego: Yikes, your society is strict.

Cynder: You killed Meredith Quill!?

Ego: I didn't like it, believe me.

Cynder: I don't.

Ego: You don't see the full beauty of my plan.

Cynder: There's nothing beautiful about it. It's hideous, like you.

Ego: Now that's just rude!

Cynder: Now I see where Quill gets it.

Ego: His good looks and charm?

Cynder: More like his attitude and chauvinism.

Ego: I've worked way too hard for my plan to go up in smoke now!

Cynder: There was no chance of it working anyways!

Ego: Eons of work won't be stopped by you!

Cynder: Burn in hell, you rapist.

Ego: Necessary for the grand plan.

Cynder: Time to end you, you pig.

 **And that wraps up Ego! Only four remain before this all wraps up. So, who's next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	86. Spyro vs Ronan the Accuser

**Welcome to Part III of the Summer Special! Now that we've done Ego, its time to go back in time a bit, to our first encounter with the Kree Empire, who set up their status as definite bad guys. I'm talking Ronan the Accuser. Let's not waste another second. Let's do this!**

Ronan: Your kind are as much a disease as the Xandarians.

Spyro: The only pestilence here is your bigotry, Ronan.

Ronan: Do not mock me, beast!

Spyro: Great, more zealots to deal with.

Ronan: It appears I am not alone in following the true laws.

Spyro: I'm getting really tired of this!

Ronan: 1000 years of war will not go unavenged!

Spyro: And you plan to get justice by starting a new war?

Ronan: No, by PURGING XANDAR FROM THE GALAXY!

Spyro: First Malefor's cultists, and now Kree fanatics.

Ronan: You will die for that remark, dragon filth.

Spyro: Why do the terrorists always seem to find me?!

Ronan: This treaty with Xandar is an insult to Hala's most ancient laws!

Spyro: The ancient is not always what is best.

Ronan: Then you are a fool!

Spyro: You will face justice for your crimes, Ronan!

Ronan: Then for the good of all Kree, I will destroy you!

Spyro: Why do you always choose to do things the hard way?

Ronan: Xandar must be eliminated!

Spyro: Genocidal maniac.

Ronan: You stand with them, so you choose to die!

Spyro: You've made a fool's bargain, Ronan.

Ronan: I waste my time with you. Give me the stone!

Spyro: You clearly don't know Thanos' real motives then.


	87. Cynder vs Ronan the Accuser

**Now Cynder takes on Ronan the Accuser to wrap up the Summer Special. Let's do this!**

Ronan: Once Xandar is purged, your world is next.

Cynder: No chance, Ronan.

Ronan: You will not be so insolent when your skull lies bashed open.

Cynder: So you betrayed Thanos and kept the Power Stone?

Ronan: So I may BURN XANDAR TO IT'S CORE!

Cynder: Certainly not your smartest move.

Ronan: Dragon filth.

Cynder: Genocidal terrorist.

Ronan: Your death will not be swift.

Cynder: You know, between you and Yon-Rogg, the Kree seem like pretty terrible beings.

Ronan: Watch your mouth, filth!

Cynder: Well that just confirms it.

Ronan: You remind me of that traitor Gamora.

Cynder: Lethal and able to tell when they've had enough?

Ronan: Disloyal and unable to accept her place.

Cynder: Great, another genocidal maniac.

Ronan: For that, you will burn with the rest of your diseased world!

Cynder: Good luck with that. Knowing us, you'll need it.

Ronan: For the good of all Kree, I shall destroy you!

Cynder: Don't get your hopes up.

Ronan: Miserable piece of reptilian garbage!

Cynder: You've tormented people I care about for too long.

Ronan: As Xandar has tormented my people for 1000 years!

Cynder: Time for you to face justice, Ronan.

 **And that wraps up Ronan the Accuser and the Summer Special. Only three villains remain. So we truly are in the Endgame. And please, since Endgame came out not too long ago, please avoid spoiling it in reviews. As of writing this I have not seen it yet and I want to go in as spoiler free as I can, and I am sure there are many people out there who are in the same boat as me. Anyways, which villain is next? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	88. Spyro vs Yon-Rogg

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! Today, we are continuing our streak of the Kree with Captain Marvel's nemesis of sorts, Yon-Rogg. Let's do this!**

Yon-Rogg: You could be the greatest warrior the galaxy has ever known!

Spyro: Let me guess, if I were on your side.

Yon-Rogg: I was going to say if you could separate your emotions from your logic.

Spyro: Your boss terrifies me.

Yon-Rogg: The Supreme Intelligence is not one, but many. It is our greatest minds in one

Spyro: Never trust a society run by an AI.

Yon-Rogg: You stand with the Skrulls?

Spyro: I stand wherever you don't.

Yon-Rogg: Well, clearly an enemy.

Spyro: Emotions and Intellect are necessary in equal measure in combat.

Yon-Rogg: Clearly we disagree. Emotions are a distraction!

Spyro: I call them motivation.

Yon-Rogg: All traitors will be executed.

Spyro: You'll never find Carol, Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg: Then for the good of all Kree, I will destroy you.

Spyro: You won't claim that power-source, Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg: To exterminate the Skrulls, I must.

Spyro: I'll send you back to Hala in shame then.

Yon-Rogg: You fight me, you have the whole of Starforce on you.

Spyro: I've faced tougher than you.

Yon-Rogg: You asked for it then.

Spyro: You know, you aren't that intimidating.

Yon-Rogg: Then face me, without your powers. Show me you can actually fight!

Spyro: I don't have to prove anything to you.


	89. Cynder vs Yon-Rogg

**Now Cynder takes on Yon-Rogg. Let's do this!**

Yon-Rogg: You and Vers are a lot alike.

Cynder: Her name is Carol Danvers, not Vers.

Yon-Rogg: You're just proving my point here.

Cynder: Go back to Hala, Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg: Not without that engine, or Vers, whichever comes first.

Cynder: You'll leave with nothing and like it.

Yon-Rogg: A shame you're so emotional. You'd make a great fighter.

Cynder: I'm a great fighter _because_ of my emotions.

Yon-Rogg: The sense of denial here is overwhelming.

Cynder: Tell the Supreme Intelligence it will never take our world.

Yon-Rogg: You and the Skrulls alike will fall all the same.

Cynder: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Yon-Rogg: I'll admit it, I do find you attractive.

Cynder: Why the hell do psychopaths always find me attractive?!

Yon-Rogg: I am not a psychopath!

Cynder: Whatever nonsense you're going to spout, don't even try it.

Yon-Rogg: Insolent female.

Cynder: You sound like Ronan. You're definitely both Kree then.

Yon-Rogg: Surrender the traitor, then submit to the Supreme Intelligence.

Cynder: Not on your significantly shortened life, Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg: Then for the good of all Kree, you must be destroyed.

Cynder: You and Gaul are no different, Yon-Rogg.

Yon-Rogg: You dare compare me to an Ape?!

Cynder: You're both nonsense-spouting prophets who serve an evil power. And you're both destined to fail.

 **And that finishes Yon-Rogg. We're in the homestretch now, only two villains left. And I bet you can guess which one is next, based on my prior statements. To verify your hypothesis, tune in next week! Same time... same channel!**


	90. Spyro vs Kaecilius

**Welcome back to the MCU Interactions series! We are nearing this story's conclusion, as only two remain. This next guy though, would rather this be eternal. I'm talking about Kaecilius. Let's get moving then!**

Kaecilius: An emissary of time. My true greatest enemy.

Spyro: Time and age cannot be avoided, Kaecilius.

Kaecilius: Dormammu will fix that.

Spyro: Your grief is no excuse for murder!

Kaecilius: Acceptable sacrifices for immortality.

Spyro: What would your family think of what you've become?

Kaecilius: Dormammu will rule this realm!

Spyro: You have made a fool's bargain, magician.

Kaecilius: Only a fool would turn down eternal life.

Spyro: You betrayed your order, those who cared about you!

Kaecilius: Those who used the same arts I do now.

Spyro: I can't speak for the Ancient One, but I can for the rest.

Kaecilius: I see you learned something from us after all.

Spyro: Fitting. The student defeats the teacher.

Kaecilius: Lesson 1: Never try to outwit your superiors.

Spyro: Did our training at Kamar-Taj mean nothing to you?

Kaecilius: Your ways never gave me the answers I sought!

Spyro: You never stopped to listen.

Kaecilius: All will know the immortality Dormammu will bring!

Spyro: Not if my bargaining worked.

Kaecilius: What have you done?!

Spyro: You betrayed your fellow Masters of the Mystic Arts!

Kaecilius: To do what must be done, for all humanity.

Spyro: Now I will avenge my brothers and sisters in arms!


	91. Cynder vs Kaecilius

**Now Cynder takes on Kaecilius. Let's do this!**

Kaecilius: Your beauty could last forever...

Cynder: Another psycho finds me attractive. No surprise there.

Kaecilius: Unlike them, I genuinely mean it.

Cynder: Spyro mentioned you in his messages from Kamar-Taj.

Kaecilius: I forgot he sent out those letters every so often.

Cynder: I can see the sorrow he described in you.

Kaecilius: Time has always been our enemy.

Cynder: Your enemy, not mine.

Kaecilius: Deep down, you know you are decieving yourself.

Cynder: Now I see what Spyro said about you.

Kaecilius: Don't go there.

Cynder: The sorrow in you is clear.

Kaecilius: Soon all will praise Dormammu for freeing them from the shackles of time!

Cynder: And place them all into new shackles of torment.

Kaecilius: Liar!

Cynder: Dormammu has given you a fool's bargain.

Kaecilius: As has the Ancient One.

Cynder: Some knowledge is best left unknown.

Kaecilius: Soon Dormammu will bring this world into his.

Cynder: The Dark Dimension will consume no one but you.

Kaecilius: And I welcome it if so.

Cynder: Your plans end here, zealot.

Kaecilius: You call me zealot, yet I sense Dormammu's energy on you.

Cynder: We are NOT the same!

 **And that wraps up Kaecilius. Next time, the finale. A frightening one, one which will turn your legs to jelly in his presence. Dread him, run from him, but for what? Destiny always arrives. And next week, it arrives, or rather, _he_ does. You already know who I mean. Next time the Mad Titan, the most powerful being in the universe. Thanos. So be sure to tune back in for that. Same time... same channel!**


	92. Spyro vs Thanos

**This is it everyone, the final character in the first round of our MCU Intros. The end of our Infinity Saga, so to speak. So who else could end this story right, but the man himself. The main villain of the Infinity Saga, The Mad Titan, Thanos. I've been waiting for this for quite a while. By the way, there will be no spoilers for Endgame in this chapter whatsoever. So you are safe to read this if you haven't seen it. But I can say it is three hours of cinematic awesomeness you will never forget! So, let's not waste any more time. Time to wrap this up with a bang!**

Thanos: I hope they remember you when this is over.

Spyro: Odd thing to say to someone you're about to try and murder.

Thanos: What can I say? You've gained my respect.

Spyro: Your little Snap idea is flawed to the core.

Thanos: It's the only solution that would work.

Spyro: No, it really isn't!

Thanos: You've proven a worthy adversary, Spyro.

Spyro: Wait, how do you know me? You're not even from this universe!

Thanos: You aren't the only one cursed with knowledge.

Spyro: YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY!

Thanos: I couldn't control who was erased.

Spyro: I DON'T CARE! DIE!

Thanos: I am truly sorry for your loved ones.

Spyro: You not only killed my brother, but you killed the one person I've ever loved!

Thanos: It was for the good of the universe.

Spyro: There are much better ways to ensure resource conservation than killing 5 Trillion!

Thanos: My homeworld tried them all. None of them worked.

Spyro: You truly are mad.

Thanos: You and your fiancee both wanted to save the universe, right?

Spyro: CYNDER WOULDN'T WANT TO BE DEAD FOR IT!

Thanos: The universe is better this way, and you know it.

Spyro: Remind me to slap Thor's new eye out for his titanic miss.

Thanos: I told him he should have gone for the head.

Spyro: Rest assured I will.


	93. Cynder vs Thanos

**Here we go. Cynder vs Thanos, the final matchup of this story. Let's not waste another second!**

Thanos: I hope they remember you, Cynder.

Cynder: They will. As the dragoness who killed Thanos.

Thanos: Good luck with that.

Cynder: You really think killing trillions will save the universe?

Thanos: Too many mouths, not enough food. It's simple math.

Cynder: Nothing is ever that simple.

Thanos: You aren't the only one cursed with knowledge.

Cynder: We are nothing alike, Thanos.

Thanos: You know that isn't true.

Cynder: You! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!

Thanos: The Snap was random, unbiased, fair.

Cynder: SO WHY ARE _YOU_ STILL ALIVE?!

Thanos: Your family's fate was tragic, even if necessary.

Cynder: YOU KILLED THE ONE DRAGON I'VE EVER LOVED, THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN UNIVERSE WHO EVER SHOWED ME ANY GENUINE COMPASSION WHATSOEVER, THE ONE PERSON WHO COULD STOP ME FROM TAKING MY OWN LIFE AND CONVINCE ME TO NOT DROWN IN MY OWN DEPRESSION, AND YOU CALL THAT _AN ACCEPTABLE LOSS_!?

Thanos: I wish it hadn't come to this either.

Cynder: Thor will regret his aim when I get through with him.

Thanos: He should have gone for the head.

Cynder: Know this, Thanos. THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU LEFT TO BURY IN A THIMBLE WHEN I'M THROUGH!

Thanos: I ignored my destiny once, I won't again.

Cynder: Is that what you told yourself before you threw Gamora to her death?

Thanos: Tragically, yes.

Cynder: (Chuckling) You know, you've actually gotten me laughing again.

Thanos: Humor isn't really on my checklist for balancing the universe.

Cynder: I know. But for what you've done, feeling your pulse stop will bring a smile to my face.

 **And that does it, not just for Thanos, but for this story. 11 Years of films and character development all summed up in 9 months of editing. Hard to believe it hasn't even been a year since I started this story, but it's done. Well,** ** _for now_** **it's done. The MCU isn't finished after Endgame, there's still so much more to uncover. What will happen next? I don't know. But, this I can confirm. This idea isn't finished yet. There's more coming, and I will bring it to you. In due time obviously. So, be prepared, this story** ** _will_** **return. But I have no idea when. I started this story after a decade in the MCU, but since there is so much stuff I missed in the first: Arnim Zola, the Black Order, Valkyrie, M'Baku, and the Defenders just to name a few, it won't take that long for me to get back to this. So, who knows? The sequel could go up much sooner than expected. But for now, as the Infinity Stones glow permeates my writing space, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


	94. Spyro vs Stan Lee

**Surprise! Its not over yet! I honestly couldn't resist throwing in one more quick pair of chapters for the greatest hero in all of Marvel, the late great Stan Lee. Because, why not? It was so strange editing a Marvel story without him in the world. So why not immortalize him here? Four intros each should suffice for a cameo appearance, as he was known for. So here we go!**

Stan Lee: You really live the hero's example.

Spyro: An example your writings helped set

Stan Lee: That just warms my old heart.

Spyro: The heroes you created changed the world, Stan.

Stan Lee: Challenging the Comics Code was a necessity.

Spyro: Couldn't agree more, old friend.

Stan Lee: Did I ever tell you about the time I was a FedEx Driver?

Spyro: "Tony Stank" will never stop being funny.

Stan Lee: We can both agree on that!

Spyro: Your work inspired thousands, Stan. And there's still more issues to cover.

Stan Lee: Well then, face front, True Believer!

Spyro: Excelsior!


	95. Cynder vs Stan Lee

**Now we wrap up this story, with Cynder and Stan Lee. Let's do this!**

Stan Lee: Cynder, you are something this industry needs. A strong female character with a soft side.

Cynder: Thanks, Stan. That means a lot coming from you.

Stan Lee: Believe me, I don't lie about things like this.

Cynder: This universe would've never gotten off the ground without you.

Stan Lee: It was a team effort. I was just a part of it.

Cynder: Ah, humility. Rare in celebrities these days.

Stan Lee: Did I ever tell you about meeting the Watchers?

Cynder: There's people out there who think you are one.

Stan Lee: Never said I wasn't.

Cynder: There's still many issues to face, and your example has made many bold enough to tackle them.

Stan Lee: Well then, looks like I did my job right. 'Nuff said.

Cynder: Then its time for us True Believers to face forward. Excelsior!

 **Excelsior indeed. Ever upward, the only direction we as a society should head. Onward to better things, a better world. And thanks to people willing to challenge the rules of the day for the better, like Stan Lee was in his unique way, we are one step closer to it. As such, I'd like to dedicate this story to the life and legacy of Stan Lee. Rest in Peace, Stan, you've earned it. And with this little memorial concluded, now this story can truly conclude. So with that, for real this time, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out. Excelsior!**


End file.
